Easter's Revenge
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: Amu is having weird dreams about being in weird places she has never been before. Meanwhile, Easter is finding their ways to attack the guardians again. Rated T for mild language. This is my first story, so please rate and comment!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story being published on ! Please rate and comment!**

I started walking slowly in the tunnel. It seemed like the tunnel never ended. Even if I wanted to stop, I felt my feet move themselves down the dark, almost purple tunnel. Instead of my usual school uniform, I was wearing a long gown. It was hard to make out the color with the dark lighting. My hair was tied into a small ponytail. I wore a headband, with four symbols; a heart, a spade, a club, and a diamond. I continued walking deeper and deeper into the tunnel. Yet, it looked as if I was going nowhere. _Where am I?_ I kept thinking those three words, but no answer was coming. I was alone, and I kept walking. Everything was silent except for the echo of my footsteps. After a long time, I reached the end of the tunnel. I stepped into the light, when everything went black.

"Amu-Chan? Are you with us?" Immediately, my head perked up, and I saw the faces of my friends. Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya, and Mashiro Rima all stared back at me.

"Y-Yeah… sorry…" I stuttered. I focused my eyes on the green walls of the Royal Garden. What just happened? At first I was walking in a tunnel, now I'm here?

"Amu-Chan, why do you look clueless?" My first chara, Ran asked. That's right… they weren't in the tunnel with me…

"I-I'm not…" I stuttered again. I rubbed my eyes, and turned to Tadase. I examined his features. Red eyes, blonde hair, he looked so prince-like. Too bad he character changes when you call him a prince.

"Uh, Amu-Chan? Staring contest?" My second chara, Miki said. My face turned bright red, and I turned around, blushing madly.

"Amu-Chi's blushing!" Yaya smirked.

"Yaya!" I cried.

"You two are so cute ~desu." Su agreed. I turned to her angrily, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tadase blush slightly.

"Amu-Chan, have you two started dating yet?" Nagihiko teased.

"Not you too!" I moaned. Nagi smirked. Rima looked terribly bored. I turned to her, and gave a small smile. She didn't smile, or make any positive expression. Her face stayed stern, as she stared back at me. She has been acting like that recently. Rima's personality is to keep things to herself, so it's hard to ask her what's wrong.

"Can't we discuss the mission? You guys are boring me." Rima said, keeping her cool. Everyone turned to her, and nodded. Nagihiko gave her a look of concern, but she glared at him.

"Mashiro-San is right." Tadase agreed.

"Your just saying that because…" Yaya began.

"Shut up, your king is speaking!" Kiseki snapped. Yaya glared at him the whole time Tadase spoke.

"So, it seems Easter is planning an attack, more dangerous then last time. We need to strengthen our attacks. So, I think we should start now." Tadase suggested. We nodded, and stood up. We went outside, and chara-naried.

"Chara-Nari! Amulet Heart!" I yelled, landing. Miki and Su floated to the side.

"Yuiki-San, throw a rubber duck at us. Guys, pretend that it's an X-Egg." Tadase said.

"Okay! Yaya's turn! Go! Go! Little Duckies!" Yaya yelled. She jumped up, and threw duckies around. I flew up, using my Heart Speeders.

"Spiral Heart!" I yelled. I through my Heart Rod in a heart shape, and let it surround the ducky.

"Royal Decoration!" Tadase yelled. He surrounded the ducky with yellow decoration.

"Blaze Shoot!" Nagihiko yelled, throwing a basketball at the ducky. The ducky kept moving back and forth, trying to escape the Royal Decoration. We all turned to Rima, waiting for her to do her move.

"I don't want to do this. How does this help?" Rima said.

"Mashiro-San, just use your ropes!" Tadase said. Rima stood there, doing nothing.

"It's pointless. The only way to train is to fight actual X-Eggs." She muttered. Her attitude began to anger me.

"Do you see real X-Eggs? If we had them, then we'd use them. But we don't! So, we're using duckies!" I yelled angrily. Rima seemed surprised that I yelled.

"It's pathetic. I'm sure there is a way to easily get an X-Egg. Just find a random child who's down, and get Utau to turn it into an X-Egg."

"Utau wouldn't even turn it into an X-Egg! And how can you say that? Just turn someone's heart's egg into an X-Egg, that's horrible!" I was mad.

"I'm just saying that would work."

"ARE YOU HEARTLESS? DON'T YOU EVEN CARE AT ALL?" I was screaming now.

"Amu-Chan!" Tadase exclaimed.

"No, I don't really care. There's not a purpose to do that, but it doesn't matter if they have an X-Egg." Rima flatly said. I was ready to yell more, but Tadase took my hand quickly. Yaya and Nagihiko were shocked she said that. The ducky escaped, and disappeared. Everyone was silent for a while.

"Rima-Chan, you clearly aren't alright… what's wrong?" Nagihiko wondered. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she cringed back.

"I'm fine! Back off, loser! You guys are stupid, what's the point of being apart of a club that doesn't even do everything they can." Rima took off her Guardian cape, and threw it at Tadase. "I quit! Good luck at finding another queen." She walked away. We stared at each other and then at the cape.

"Rima…Tan?" Yaya whimpered. "RIMA-TAN!" Yaya started crying. I put my hand on her shoulder, and felt the guilt on my lips. I should have never yelled at her. Why did she leave? Tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Rima is…was one of my closest friends… and it's my fault that she left…" I whispered.

"Just because Mashiro-San quit the guardians, she can still be our friend. Souma-Kun is still our friend, right?" Tadase held my hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Something was off with her… Rima-Chan loves the guardians, as much as any of us. Why would she just walk off?" Nagihiko wondered. No one answered, and everyone just was silent. Without saying good-bye or anything, we all started leaving, without any words. Nagihiko was walking my way.

"Nagi… why do you think she left?" I asked him. Nagihiko turned to me.

"Something is probably bothering her… so much that she can't tell us. I wish she would open up." Nagihiko whispered. I nodded. Nagihiko waved good-bye, and went his direction. My charas were strangely silent as we walked back. I walked into my house, and went to my room. It was late, so I turned off my lights, and went to sleep.

"How is the plan going, Lee?" A deep voice said. The man, Lee looked at him.

"Everything is going according to plan, master. Soon she shall remember nothing." Lee said.

"Good, report to me tomorrow, same time."

"Yes, master." Lee bowed, and hurried off. The master started walking, and then came to a halt.

"Is someone watching me? Come out, if you are." He said. I tried my best to stay completely still, and avoid any sound. Although my heart was pounding heavily, it seemed to convince him, as he walked off. When he was out of sight, I sighed a deep breath of relief.

"That was close." I muttered. My charas floated up.

"Yeah! That was awesome! I loved feeling the rush of adrenaline!" My very first chara said.

"That was scary! Don't do it again, Utau-Chan!" My second one cried. I smirked.

"Relax Eru, I have to. If my theory is correct, they might harm Amu, and I can't let that happen. She's one of my closest friends. And Ikuto would murder me." I said.

"Maybe you should tell your brother? Or Kukai, or someone?" Eru wondered. Iru kicked her.

"You know why Utau-Chan can't! Ikuto is going to go crazy, and Kukai won't let Utau do anything!"

"That's good though…" Eru whispered. Iru smacked her harder. I sweat dropped.

"Come on, let's go back now." I said. Iru and Eru nodded, and floated beside me, as I hopped into the window of Sanjou-San, my manager's house. I walked to my bed, and fell asleep.


	2. First Kiss

**Yay! Chapter 2 is ready! I really want you guys to review… it will make my day! First story still… please enjoy! Oh, and in the last chapter when Tadase say to Rima "use your ropes," well, that sounds really wrong. I'm introducing an OC… Let's see how this goes!**

_I heard a gentle voice in the distance calling my name. The voice was gentle, sweet almost. She said two words, Amu Hinamori. I felt myself move closer to her. Once again, my feet were moving themselves. However, this time I was outside, not inside a tunnel. My gown was a light lavender color. My headband matched it. However, the color of the heart, spade, club, and diamond was the same color my charas were. The sky was a pretty light blue color. It was pure, with almost no clouds covering it. I imagined myself as Amulet Heart, flying in the sky, feeling like a feather. Light and gentle. Just like the voice of the girl calling me. I stood beside her, finally reaching the girl. She had blonde hair that went down to the top of her neck. It was a darker blonde, almost greenish. She wore a blue dress, up to her ankles. She looked as if she was 8 or 9 years old._

_ "Hello Hinamori-Chan! My name is Arisa Tsukade. I have heard all about you. It is great to finally meet you. It's been anticipated." I was going to ask her how she knew me, but my mouth wouldn't open. "I guess it's time to put you back in reality. If only you could stay here forever… but alas, you cannot." I was shocked a little girl would say fancy words like that. Suddenly, everything turned black._

"Amu-Chan, get up!" Ran, my little alarm yelled. My eyes popped open.

"Another dream?" **(A/N: Kingdom Hearts II reference! When Roxas wakes up),** I wondered. I rubbed my eyes, and got changed. I walked down the stairs, and ate some pancakes.

"Onee-Chan!" I turned, to see my little sister, Ami.

"What do you want?" I muttered, eating my pancake.

"Ami-Chan wants to walk with Onee-Chan!" Ami said, excitedly. I sighed, putting away the plate, and walked to school with Ami.

"Onee-Chan! Look at the birdies!" Ami shrieked. I looked up, and saw a flock of birds fly by. They were beautiful, flying in a circle. They were white, probably doves. "Aren't they pretty?" My little sister wondered. I turned to her, and smiled.

"They're beautiful Ami-Chan. They really are pretty under the light blue sky…" I agreed. It really was a pretty sight. My charas were looking up also, admiring the beautiful sights of the birds flying in circles.

"Amu-Chan!" I turned, and saw Tadase run our direction.

"T-Tadase-Kun!" I smiled, and blushed. Ami cocked her head to the side.

"Ami-Chan! It's nice to see you again." Tadase smiled. Ami's eyes sparkled.

"You look like a prince!" Ami said, her attention turning off the doves.

"P-Prince?" A crown appeared on Tadase's head. "I am a king! Do not underestimate me, commoner! I am the king! Muahahahahhahaha!" Tadase laughed evilly, with Kiseki smirking beside him.

"Onee-Chan! I'm scared!" Ami whimpered, hiding behind me. I sweat dropped.

"Ami, we're at Seiyo Academy, so why don't you go to class? I'll calm Tadase-Kun down." I said.

"Okay Onee-Chan!" Ami ran off the Kindergarten section." I waved good-bye, then turned back to Tadase. Unfortunately, I didn't have a bucket to put over his head. A strange thought crossed my mind. What if I…? I decided to see what would happen.

"Tadase-Kun… I love you!" I cried, leaning in, and kissing him on the lips.

"A-A-Amu-Chan?" All three of my charas exclaimed. Kiseki was shocked too. After about ten seconds, I broke the kiss, blushing madly. What made me do that? Tadase's character change had ended from that, and he was blushing also. I realized that there was a crowd around us.

"Hinamori, you bitch! Tadase is MINE!" I heard Saaya scream. I couldn't open my mouth to argue. "Back off from my boyfriend! He's mine, MINE!" Saaya made her way next to us, and clenched her hand into a fist. She suddenly punched me. I was shocked, as I started to fall to the ground, but Tadase caught me.

"Amu-Chan, are you okay?" He asked. He looked completely worried. I nodded slowly, and turned red when Tadase touched my cheek that Saaya had hit.

"Don't worry Tadase-Kun! I'll protect you from Hinamori." Saaya said.

"Leave Amu alone!" We turned to see Yaya and Rima push through the crowd, and help me up.

"Amu-Chi, are you okay?" Yaya asked.

"I'm good, thanks Yaya!" I smiled. I turned to Rima. "Rima! Are you going to come back?" I asked quietly. Rima looked down.

"Am I really wanted?" She asked.

"Of course you are! Please come, we need you!" I pleaded.

"Maybe." She answered sternly. Suddenly, the school bell rang, and we all went to our class. Tadase, Rima, and me went to our classroom. Saaya glared at me the whole time.

"Utau-Chan! Sanjou-San wants to see you!" Eru called. I turned, and sighed, going downstairs.

"What is it, Sanjou-San?" I asked. Sanjou-San was sitting on the coach, drinking tea. Kairi was visiting, and he was helping cleaning the house. "Why are you making your little brother do your work for you?"

"He offered! And besides, I have a cold." Sanjou-San pointed out. "Anyway, go to the park. Your brother wanted to see you." She gave me a concerned face. I didn't get it, but my eyes lit up.

"Ikuto?" I exclaimed. I grabbed my coat, put a snow hat on, and ran off to the park, to see my brother. When I got there, I saw Ikuto standing in the park, petting some cats. Yoru was talking with them. "Wow, you really are turning into a cat." I said, kneeling beside Ikuto. He looked up at me.

"Utau…" He looked slightly surprised. "You've changed a lot. You have matured." I looked at him. "Does it have to do with that boy you're dating?" I was shocked that Ikuto brought him up.

"I'm not dating anyone, what are you talking about?" I asked innocently. Ikuto smirked.

"Don't lie, Utau. What were you and that kid, Souma doing together at the diner the other day?" I turned bright red.

"Eating dinner…" I admitted. He smirked.

"Isn't it cute how they are together?" Eru said. I turned to Eru, and glared at her. Iru kicked her.

"Moron! This whole conversation is BORING!" Iru moaned. "Can't we do something exciting? Like, battle someone? Find X-Eggs, I don't know!" Iru suggested. We all ignored her.

"Ikuto, don't we have to go back to Easter? Though I don't want to, but he's going to exterminate us if we don't ~nya." Yoru reminded. Ikuto nodded, as cat ears and a cat tail grew on him.

"I'll see you later, Utau. Tell Souma I said hi." Ikuto hopped away.

"Hmph, fine." I muttered. I wondered when the next time I'd see my brother is. He always seems to disappear, and not show up for a long time. Ikuto… I sat on a bench in the park for a while, not sure what I was waiting for. Iru and Eru exchanged glances, but didn't leave me.

"I should rehearse for my concert in two days." I muttered. I stood up, and left the park.

Finally, class ended. I stood up, and began to leave my classroom, with Tadase and Rima following me. When we got to the Royal Garden, Rima continued walking home.

"Wait, Rima!" I called. She turned.

"What is it, Amu?" She wondered, her face keeping her cool.

"I guess you aren't coming back yet…"

"Nope." She answered sternly. She continued walking home. I sighed. Tadase took my hand, and we walked into the Royal Garden.

"Amu-Chi!" Yaya yelled, happily, as she made her way to Tadase and I. "Hm, hm, holding hands, are we?" I turned bright red.

"Yaya!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Yaya supposes it makes sense considering you two shared your first kiss today." Yaya pointed out.

"Yuiki-San!" Tadase exclaimed. "L-Let's just get to the point…"

"Hey everyone!" We all turned to see Kukai walk in, with Nagihiko following.

"Sorry I'm late." Nagihiko said. "Souma-Kun made me play a round of tennis with him…" Kukai grinned.

"Kukai!" Yaya exclaimed, hugging him. Kukai hugged her back. "Oh yeah, Amu-Chi and Tadase shared a kiss… and Amu's the one who started it." Nagihiko and Kukai exchanged glances, and their faces were shocked.

"A-Are you kidding?" Kukai said.

"Yaya even saw it happen." She grinned.

"What made you do it, Amu-Chan?" Nagihiko asked. I blushed even harder.

"H-He character changed…" I muttered. Tadase was blushing too.

"Kudos, Hinamori!" Kukai patted my back. "Come with me, let's dash! We haven't in a while…" Kukai grabbed my arm, and started running off, dragging me.

"KUKAI!" I moaned. He took me all the way to a park. When we stopped, I started panting.

"So, it's been an exciting day for you, huh?" Kukai asked. I blushed.

"W-Well…" I really was mad at Yaya for bringing it up.

"Hey, how come Mashiro wasn't there?" He asked. I looked at Kukai, and sighed. I explained to Kukai the situation with Rima. "WHAT? She left?" I nodded slowly.

"She said she might come back, but I'm not sure how sincere that is." I said. Kukai nodded.

"I hope she does! But if she doesn't we can always make Nagi go as Nadeshiko…" Kukai said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure of what he was talking about. Kukai's face suddenly turned pale.

"I, uh, I don't know! I guess I was just blabbering… heh!" Kukai said quickly. I didn't get it, but I shrugged it off.

"How are things with Utau?" I asked him. His face turned bright red.

"Utau? She's great! We're doing well… I guess…" He said. I was going to tease him more, when Tadase, Yaya, and Nagihiko came up to us.

"We're going to go home now." Tadase said. "Good-bye Amu-Chan!" He kissed my cheek, making my face turn red. Kukai crossed his arms, and smirked. He stopped, and started walking home. The four of us then went our own ways.

"I'll see you guys in two days, at Utau's concert!" Kukai waved, and walked away. Me, Nagihiko, and Yaya started talking about cats for some reason.

"Yaya really wants one! Yaya would name it Lolly!" Yaya blabbered on about her imaginary cat. "Stupid Tsubasa has to be allergic though! It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Yaya-Chan." Nagihiko pointed out.

"But still! Yaya wants a cat!" I looked at Nagihiko, and we both sweat dropped.

"Cats are calm animals as I've heard… odd you want one…" Nagihiko said.

"A cat would be nice…" I said. "I don't know what I'd name it… maybe something with an I, an I-K name seems fitting. Or maybe Y?" I pondered, wondering why that seemed so fitting.

"Uh, Amu-Chan, you do realize what I-K for a cat is…" Nagihiko started.

"Huh?" I didn't get it, when I suddenly realized what they were referring to. "I-Ikuto?" I turned bright red.

"Is Amu-Chi cheating on Tadase?" Yaya teased. I blushed even more. Finally, Yaya and Nagihiko had to go to their houses, and I left to go to my own.

Snow began to fall down. I looked up, and sure enough, there was snow.

"Snow is really pretty… It's so cold, yet delicate on the inside. Many people find it really annoying, or really cool." I said out loud.

"Hey that sounds like someone we know!" Rhythm exclaimed. I turned to look at Rhythm, confused. Temari floated up, and giggled.

"Cold and delicate… Rima-Chan!" I realized. Why does she keep crossing my mind lately? Well, she did leave the guardians, but I feel like I think about her a lot. Even when Souma-Kun was talking about Utau-Chan, Rima crossed my mind…

"Nagi, when are you going to tell Amu-Chan that Nadeshiko is 'back?" Temari wondered.

"I was thinking… tomorrow maybe?" I said. Their eyes widened.

"So soon?" Temari exclaimed. I nodded slowly. I walked into my mansion, still shivering.

"Nagihiko, you're home!" My mother exclaimed.

"Good evening, mother." I greeted. I took off my jacket, and went to my bed. "I hope she comes back… something is missing without her." I said. My charas nodded.

"And I miss Kusu-Kusu!" Rhythm moaned. For some reason, my heart seemed empty without her. I shrugged it off, and went to sleep.

**On my word document, this was 10 pages long… god, long for one chapter! Yeah, RimaHiko is a great pairing. Anyways, please rate and review. Thanks! ^^ **


	3. Dream Princess?

**Sorry I've taken so long! Well, here goes chapter 3! Please enjoy, and rate/review.**

_ There I was again. Outside in the open. Under that beautiful blue sky. The air seemed colder, but it was a perfect balance between hot and cold. _

_ "Hinamori-Chan." I looked, and saw Arisa smiling at me. Her hair blew lightly in the wind. She wore a lavender colored dress. It looked as if there was a special occasion happening. "Are you ready for the ceremony?" Ceremony? I wondered what she was talking about. Once again, I couldn't open my mouth and speak. Suddenly, the scene transformed and I found myself in a room that seemed very long. There was a long red carpet that stretched through the whole room. On the opposite side of where I stood, there was a three thrones. A man, who looked in his late sixties, occupied one of the thrones. He wore a royal crown. The throne in the middle was empty, and a women who looked the same age as the other one occupied the one at the end. Were they perhaps a King and Queen? "Hinamori-Chan, start walking!" Arisa instructed. I involuntarily did as she said. I walked down the red carpet. Once I reached the other side, I sat down on the middle throne._

"_Now, we have our princess, Princess Amu!" A man announced. The audience started clapping. I scanned the audience to see if there was anyone I knew. I did not see anyone that looked familiar. The only one I knew was Arisa._

"Amu-Chan?" I felt slightly annoyed that they weren't referring to me as Princess Amu. Then I realized that I sounded like Kiseki and when Tadase character changed with him. Then I realized that was Tadase's voice.

"T-Tadase-Kun… is that you?" I wondered. I suddenly realized I was now in the Royal Garden with Tadase, Nagihiko, and Yaya.

"Amu-Chan, are you alright?" Tadase asked.

"Where's Rima-Chan?" I asked. Everyone's face turned glum.

"Amu-Chan, she left… remember?" Nagihiko reminded. I suddenly remembered.

"S-Sorry about that! I guess I just wasn't focusing…" I admitted. Tadase smiled, and nodded.

"Amu-Chan… you were talking in your sleep you know." Ran informed. I looked up.

"Yeah, you kept saying 'Arisa-Chan' or something like that." I turned dark red.

"Who's Arisa-Chan ~desu?" Su wondered.

"Uh, I don't know… I guess a character in my dream…" I said. But was Arisa just a dream? Or, was this real?

"Amu-Chi! Let's get chocolates!~ Valentine's Day is coming soon, and we all know who you are getting chocolates for…" I blushed.

"Yaya!" I exclaimed. Then, I decided to tease her back. "Who are you getting chocolates for?" I asked.

"Yaya doesn't know… wait yes I do! Myself!" Yaya grinned. We all sweat dropped.

"And you Nagi?" I asked, turning to him.

"Well…" His fist clenched slightly. "I had a few ideas, but now that's out of the question, so I don't know…" He said. I was surprised he said that.

"Well, how come they are out of the question?" I wondered.

"Well…" Nagihiko started to speak, but Su interrupted.

"X-Eggs alert ~desu!" Su exclaimed. We all went outside to see thousands of X-Eggs.

"There's so many!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Let's purify them!" I said. "My own heart, **unlock!"** I chara-naried into Amulet Spade. I landed beside Tadase as Platinum Heart.

"Blaze Shoot!" Nagihiko yelled, throwing a basketball at the X-Eggs. They reflected it, and shot it back at him.

"Nagi!" I exclaimed, seeing the balls hit him. **(A/N O.O you know what I mean.) **

"I'm okay!" He said, standing up. However, he looked like he was in pain.

"Don't worry Nagi-Tan! Leave it to us! Go! Go! Little duckies!" Yaya said. She shot duckies at the X-Eggs. "Merry, Merry!" She threw a rattle at them. However, she fell asleep. We all sweat dropped. So, it was up to Tadase and me.

"Colorful Canvas!" I yelled, surrounding them in paint so they couldn't see.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase yelled, surrounding them in light. The X-Eggs broke out, and shot X-Beams at us. "Amu-Chan!" Tadase exclaimed, using Holy Crown, to protect me. The X-Beam broke the Holy Crown, and knocked Tadase backward.

"Tadase-Kun!" I exclaimed. He collapsed beside Nagihiko.

"Amu-Chan, I'll take care of him. Purify the X-Eggs!" Nagihiko instructed. I nodded, and turned away from Tadase.

"Tadase-Kun… please be okay…" I whispered. I jumped up.

"Prism Music!" I yelled. I flicked my baton, and music notes floated out. The X-Eggs **(A/N yes, all one thousand) **dodged my attack. "No way!" I exclaimed. All together, the X-Eggs shot a giant beam at me. I would have dodged, but it was coming at a fast speed. Suddenly, spiked juggling pins spun around, and attacked the X-Eggs. When they were weakened, a rope flew out, and tied them together.  
"Chara-Nari. Clown Drop!" I turned and saw Rima standing there. "Amu, now's your chance to purify the X-Eggs." She hissed.

"Right! Negative Heart, Lock on!" My hands formed a heart. "Open Heart!" I shot hearts at the X-Eggs, and they all were purified. I changed back, and panted.

"Amu-Chan, you okay?" Nagihiko asked. I nodded, and walked over to Tadase.

"What happened to him?" Rima wondered. I explained, and looked down, feeling guilty.

"Let's take him back to the Royal Garden. Rima-Chan, help carry Yaya-Chan." Rima nodded, and picked up Yaya. Together, Nagihiko and I picked up Tadase.

"How do you feel, Nagi?" I wondered.

"I'm fine… but my stomach still hurts." He admitted.

"What happened?" Rima exclaimed. Nagihiko explained. "It's alright though. I'm worried about Hotori-San. I know Yaya-Chan will wake up soon… she just put herself to sleep." We sweat dropped. When we got to the Royal Garden, we put Tadase down, and helped Rima place Yaya down. After a few minutes, Yaya woke up.

"The X-Eggs! Did we purify them?" Yaya wondered.

"A bit late, Yaya. We purified them." Rima said.

"Rima-Tan!" Yaya hugged her.

"Ugh… Yaya!" Rima moaned.

"Are you coming back? Yaya has your cape! Please Rima-Tan!" Yaya begged.

"Yaya, you don't need to beg like a two-year-old. I thought I was already back." Rima smiled softly.

"Great!" I said, smiling.

"It was pretty bad without you." Nagihiko said. She turned to him.

"Of course it was!" She said, selfishly. He sweat dropped, and took her hand. Yaya and me gaped.

"I'm happy you're back." He smiled, and said it kindly and passionately. Rima pulled her hand away.

"What the hell? Let go of me!" Rima said, horrified. Nagihiko sweat dropped. She looked flustered.

"Rima-Tan… hm, hm, got a boyfriend?" Yaya teased. Nagihiko turned bright red, but Rima turned to her, her face stoic.

"No Yaya, I don't." She answered, honestly. I smiled softly, then turned back to Tadase, my smile fading.

"Tadase-Kun… are you okay?" I asked. I held his hand. I really wanted him to wake up. Nothing else mattered. Tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"Amu-Chan, why are you crying? Is something wrong?" I looked up, and found myself looking into red eyes.

"Tadase-Kun!" I exclaimed, throwing myself into his arms.

"Aww… so romantic!" I looked up, and saw Eru floating around.

"Eru? Is Utau here?" I wondered, my face turning red.

"I'm right here, Amu." Utau walked into the Royal Garden.

"Utau-Chan, how are you?" Tadase asked.

"I'm good, just rehearsing for my concert tomorrow." She answered. She looked at us.

"Mashiro-San, you're back!" Tadase exclaimed. Rima turned to him.

"Yeah, I am." She answered.

"Did you leave?" Utau wondered. Rima nodded uncomfortably. "Hmph. Anyway, so what are you guardians up to?"

"Not much, we were just recovering from an attack from X-Eggs." I explained.

"Does it have to do with Easter?" Utau wondered.

"We don't know…" Nagihiko answered.

"Yaya wants candy! Does Utau-Chi or Sanjou-Tan have any?" Yaya moaned.

"Yaya! Now's not the time!" Rima scolded.

"For one thing, Sanjou-San isn't here. She's recovering from a cold and bossing her little brother around." All of us looked at Utau.

"Kairi-Kun's back? YAY!" Yaya cheered. Utau sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that… anyway, no candy." Utau said.

"Oh man!" Yaya pouted. Suddenly, the song, Glorious Sunshine by Utau started playing. Utau picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" Utau wondered, her voice sounding almost sweet.

"It's probably Souma-Kun." Nagihiko whispered to me. I smirked.

"IKUTO!" Utau yelled. We all sweat dropped.

"Yoru…" Miki started blushing.

"What is it?" She wondered. "Alright…" She hung up. "I have to go, my brother wants to see me somewhere."

"Tell him that Amu-Chi says hi, and that she wants a cat named Ikuto!" Yaya yelled.

"Yaya!" I muttered, blushing. Rima looked puzzled.

**Utau's POV**

Suddenly, my cell phone started ringing. Amu and the others turned. I picked it up. I assumed it was Kukai without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked, sweetly. I heard Nagihiko whisper to Amu that it was Kukai. I pretended not to hear.

"It's your brother." Ikuto said, almost darkly.

"IKUTO!" I exclaimed.

"Utau, now's not the time! Meet me by the graveyard as soon as possible." Ikuto muttered.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Just meet me there. I'll tell you the details when you arrive." He didn't seem happy.

"Alright…" I said, hanging up.

"Tell him that Amu-Chi says hi, and that she wants a cat named Ikuto." Yaya said.

"Yaya!" Amu exclaimed, blushing.

"Okay…?" I muttered, leaving the Royal Garden.

"What the hell?" Iru wondered.

"Oh that Royal Garden has so much romance!" Eru said happily. "If only Kukai was there."

"Eru…" I muttered, blushing. Finally, I arrived at the graveyard. I saw Ikuto standing next to a gravestone, and playing his violin.

"Ikuto, what happened?" I asked, knowing something terrible has happened. He looked at me, his eyes darkened. "Ikuto…please tell me." I asked slowly.

"Utau… just know that we have each other." Ikuto whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Utau…" Ikuto spoke softly. "Our father, Aruto Tsukiyomi. He's been found." My eyes lit up. "But… he is dead." My heart stopped beating. I looked at the gravestone to see it read: Aruto Tsukiyomi, parent and husband. It looked as if the word "loving" had been crossed out. I fell to my knees.

"Father…" Tears came down my face. I couldn't stop myself from crying. "H-How did it happen?" I asked. When no one answered, I looked up to see my brother gone. "Ikuto… I need you!" I started crying next to my father's gravestone. I hugged the gravestone, and put my head on the stone, crying.

"Utau-Chan…" Eru and Iru both whispered.

**Done! I'm sorry, that last part was terribly depressing, but it sets up part of the plot. Again, rate and review! This took up 9 whole pages on a Word Doc O.O. Oh well, Rate and Review, s'il vous plait(please)! **


	4. The Letter

**Chapter 4 has arrived! Today is Utau's concert. What will happen, considering Utau is depressed about her father? Will the concert still happen? You have to read… :P**

_I sat on my bed. Princess was what I am now… Princess Amu. Princess Amu Hinamori… sounds nice. I wondered how I became one. Did I marry a Prince? I felt as if I knew a king or prince in my life, but I couldn't place whom. _

_ "Hinamori-Chan?" I looked up, and saw Arisa walk in. "How is my Princess?" I smiled, and nodded, involuntarily. Arisa smiled, and sat next to me. "You've been awfully silent, Hinamori-Chan. I want to hear your voice." My… voice? I opened my mouth to speak. Shockingly, sounds came out._

_ "I'm sorry, Arisa-Chan!" I exclaimed. Arisa formed a huge smile._

_ "It's okay, Hinamori-Chan!" Arisa smiled. _

_ "No. I want you to call me Amu." I said._

_ "Amu? Okay… Amu, Princess Amu, Amu-Chan!" Arisa smiled. "You're my friend, right?" I laughed at that._

_ "Arisa-Chan, is that even a question? Of course!" She hugged me. _

_ "Thanks, promise never to leave me." She stuck out her pinky. I let my pinky cross with hers._

_ "Pinky promise!" I agreed. _

_ "Let's go travel together!" Arisa smiled, holding my hand. _

_ "Okay!" I agreed. We ran outside, into a beautiful flower meadow. My mouth formed a wide, happy grin. Arisa looked so happy… It made my day…_

_ "Amu-Chan. Am I your favorite person in the world?" She asked._

_ "Of course! You practically are my sister!" I said, smiling._

_ "Let's become sisters by blood!" Arisa said. I didn't get it, but I followed her._

**(Dream Sequence over)**

"Yaya! Shut up! Moron!" I heard a voice yell.

"But it's true, Rima-Tan. You totally have a boyfriend!" Yaya said.

"No, I don't!" The one called Rima yelled.

"Don't deny Rima-Tan. And he's right in this room."

"No he isn't!" Rima glared at Yaya, who smirked evilly. I watched them, and wondered how I got here.

"Arisa-Chan? Where are you?" I exclaimed. The four people in the room turned to me.

"Arisa-Chan? Who's that?" A guy with long purple hair wondered.

"You said that name before..." A blue fairy seemed to remember.

"Amu-Chan, are you okay?" A cute boy said to me.

"How do you know my name?" I exclaimed.

"Amu, it's us, the guardians!" The girl called Rima explained.

"Amu-Chi…" Yaya moaned. She was munching on a candy bar. Finally, memories flashed through my head.

"Eh? That was weird… I know who I am…" I muttered. Tadase squeezed my hand.

"Tadase-Kun, how could I ever forget you?" I wondered. Tadase smiled at me.

"It's okay. I guess you weren't focused." Tadase leaned in close, so our noses touched. "I'm just happy that you remember us now." He kissed me.

"PG please!" Rima muttered.

"Yaya is a baby! Yaya can't see this!" Yaya moaned.

"You're not a baby Yaya."

"Yes Yaya is!"

"Grow up, Yaya."

"Never!" Nagihiko sweat dropped as Rima and Yaya kept arguing. I broke apart from Tadase, and blushed.

"S-Sorry…" Tadase muttered.

"That's okay." I whispered. "I… kind of liked it…" I noticed that it was nighttime.

"Shoot! I have to be home by five, and it's six!" Rima exclaimed. She ran out, muttering good-bye.

"I guess I should go also. Good-bye!" Tadase waved, and left.

"Aw man! Yaya hoped he would kiss Amu-Chi…" Yaya moaned. I blushed.

"I thought it was too grown-up for you Yaya-Chan." Nagihiko reminded.

"Well… Oh yeah! Yaya was going to meet someone! Got to go, bye!" Yaya ran outside. I turned to Nagihiko, and we both stood up, and walked home.

"I wonder what Yaya meant when she was 'meeting someone.' Does she have a boyfriend?" I exclaimed. Nagihiko smirked.

"We should bug her tomorrow. Well, anyway, we're at my house. Good-bye Amu-Chan!" Nagihiko waved, and went to his house.

**Yaya's POV**

I arrived at the park. Under the moon, the park looked pretty and mysterious. I shuddered at the thought that a creepy ninja could be watching me. Suddenly, I heard bushes ruffling.

"Ah! Creepy ninja!" I exclaimed, hiding behind a bench. I heard slight snickering, and someone stepped out.  
"Ace, it's not safe to yell at a stranger 'creepy ninja.' And I'm a samurai, not ninja!" A tall boy with green hair and glasses walked to the bench I was behind, and sat down.

"You're here! Yaya thought you'd ditch Yaya." I exclaimed, hoping over the bench, and sitting next to him. "And don't call me Ace. Call me Yaya!" Kairi looked at me.

"Alright Yuiki-San." Anger rised up in me. Kairi smirked, and crossed his arms. "So, what's up with you?"

"Yaya's good! We just had a guardian meeting!"

"How is everyone? I haven't seen Joker and the others in the longest time. I never even met the Jack." It pained me for some reason when he mentioned Amu.

"They're good! Tomorrow you're going to meet Nagi-Tan, right?" I reminded him. "Utau-Chi's concert!" Kairi nodded.

"That's right." He remembered. "If it's still on…" My head cocked to the side.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I wondered.

"It's just…" Suddenly he looked at his watch. "I have to go. See you tomorrow, Ace… Err Yaya-Chan…" He turned a red color, and started walking away. "Kairi-Kun, wait!" I called. He turned. "Don't tell Amu-Chi and the others yet." He nodded, and rushed off. I began my own way home.

"Why not tell them ~dechu?" Pepe wondered.

"Cause Yaya wants to save it for later." I said. Pepe nodded slowly.

**Back to Amu POV**

_I flinched slightly when my finger was pricked. The pain… I felt myself pass out._

_ "Amu-Chan!" Arisa yelled._

…

"Amu-Chan!" My eyes opened, and I remembered I had school, and then Utau's concert. Wait, how come I remembered everything so quickly? And why was the dream so short? I looked at my finger, but saw no cuts. Ran, Miki, and Su floated up, and followed me out. I went to school, and walked right past Saaya.

"What do you want, bitch?" Saaya said, gruffly.

"Are you talking to me?" I wondered, stopping to a halt.

"Yeah, I am for a matter of fact!" I didn't face her. My heart was pounding, but I ignored that.

"Why are you standing in the middle of school grounds? School is going to start in a minute. I don't want to be late, so I'm going to go." I continued walking.

"Hinamori…" Saaya grumbled. I walked into the classroom, and sat down.

"Hinamori-San, a word for a minute." I looked at Nikaidou-Sensei, and walked over. "You're going to Utau's concert right?" I nodded. "Well… I'm not sure how to say this, but her father died." My heart stopped.

"What? Isn't he missing though?" I asked. Nikaidou nodded.

"They found him… dead. I'm not sure if the concert is going to happen. Yukari said that Utau was determined to keep the date. Don't tell Utau that you know… I just thought you should know." I nodded slowly. Utau's dad… dead? I sat down in my seat. I felt horrible for Utau and Ikuto. Ikuto… It's been so long since I've seen him. Is this where he has been?

"What's wrong Amu-Chan?" I turned to Tadase. I looked at Nikaidou for a minute, and he nodded. When Rima walked in, I explained to them both everything.

"Aruto Tsukiyomi… I knew him when I was young…" I looked at Tadase with pity. "I hope Ikuto-Niisan and Utau-Chan are okay…" I nodded.

"But, how?" Rima wondered. I shrugged. The school bell rang, and class began. Three hours later, a knock was on the door. We all looked at the door. Nikaidou stood up, and got the door. It was Nagihiko.

"Fujisaki-Kun! But why is he here?" Tadase wondered.

"Yeah, he should leave…" Rima hissed. She decided to give him a death glare until he left. I sweat dropped.

"So, why did you come?" Nikaidou asked.

"Uh, well, my sensei told me to deliver this box." He explained. He turned to us, and waved at us. Tadase and I waved back, and Rima glared at him. Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Nagi-Kun!" Some girls in the class yelled. He sweat dropped, and began to leave. Rima turned to the girls, and glared at them. I sweat dropped, then wondered why she did that. Nikaidou opened the package, to reveal a note. He read the note, and his eyes widened in fear.

"Nikaidou-Sensei, is something wrong?" Wakana-Chan asked. **(A/N that girl with blue hair and glasses)** Nikaidou looked up.

"N-Nothing… it's nothing. Class, dismissed. Hinamori-San, Hotori-San, Mashiro-San, come here for a minute. I looked up, and followed Tadase and Rima to Nikaidou.

"What happened, Nikaidou-Sensei?" Tadase asked.

"Well, I got a letter from Easter." All three of us looked at him. "Let me show it to you." Nikaidou picked up the letter, and held it up to us. It read: _To Yuu Nikaidou, Easter is planning on reforming again, to wipe out the guardians. We have plans, but in case this happens to get into the guardians' hands, we cannot write it on this letter. If you decide to come back, meet us at 8:00 at the front entrance, and bring your ID. -Easter Company._ We looked at the letter, shocked.

"What should we do?" Tadase wondered.

"I was originally thinking that I should go, but I remember that I burned my ID card." Nikaidou sweat dropped.

"Shouldn't we get the others to help make a decision?" Rima wondered.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, but they say by 8:00 tonight, and when are you guys leaving for the concert?"

"Well, we're probably going to go at 7:00. The concert starts at…" I suddenly realized something. "The concert starts at 8:00!" I exclaimed. Everyone's faces paled. So, Nikaidou, Tadase, Rima, and I ran to the Royal Garden. Yaya and Nagihiko were waiting for us.

"Is something wrong?" Nagihiko wondered. Nikaidou showed them the letter, and explained the situation. He also informed them of Utau's dad's death.

"That's what he meant yesterday about the concert being cancelled…" Yaya said.

"Who were you with, a boy?" Rima teased. Yaya nodded.

"Yaya was with a boy!" Yaya said, not getting the hint.

"Was he, perhaps your boyfriend?" Yaya blushed.\

"NO! Yaya doesn't have a boyfriend! Yaya's a single lady!" Rima looked at me, and smirked.

"Rima, you can go to the concert, right?" I asked. Rima looked up.

"Y-Yeah…" Rima said. She played with her hands nervously. I realized she was hiding something, but I decided to leave her alone.

"Maybe we should get going now… Nikaidou-Sensei, what if Sanjou-San goes…?" Tadase wondered.

"That's out of the question! She probably got the letter also, but it's dangerous, and I'm not putting her in danger three days before the wedding!" All five of us froze.

"W-Wedding?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I never told you guys? Well, we're getting married in three days, and you guys are invited!" We all gaped.

"Congratulations, Nikaidou-Sensei!" Tadase said. Nikaidou thanked him.

"Well, you guys should go… Bye!" Nikaidou waved, as we left for Kukai's house to pick him up.

"Yo!" Kukai greeted, walking over to us.

"What's up, Souma-Kun?" Nagihiko asked.

"Nothing much, well I'm just concerned for Utau. Yeah, Kairi informed me about what happened." Kukai said. We all nodded. We walked into the theatre, and found six seats together. I sat in the middle of Tadase and Nagihiko. Rima glared at Nagihiko, and Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Hey Mashiro, you're back!" Kukai realized.

"Yeah I am. Get used to it." Rima said.

"Guys." We all turned to see Kairi. "It's been a while." He seemed to wink. Eh? I was slightly freaked out, until I noticed Yaya wink back. Was Kairi Yaya's 'boyfriend?'

"Class president!" I greeted. Kairi turned red. "Is the concert still on?"

"Yeah, as my sister said, Utau seemed really determined. I suppose this is for her father." We all nodded. I felt horribly for Utau. Her father died, and there was a chance Easter was going to attack.

**Utau's POV**

"Utau, are you ready?" Sanjou-San asked me. She looked extremely worried about me. My eyes were darkened. Maybe I was ready, maybe I wasn't. My hands shook. Iru and Eru looked at me, with concern in their eyes. Another figure stood in the darkness, barely noticeable. Yet, that was the one who gave me most confidence. I turned to face Ikuto, as he just looked at me, not smiling. Ikuto nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm ready."

**Heh, left you guys off at a cliffhanger. Let's see what happens next chapter!**


	5. Romance and Action!

**Next chapter time! For once, we aren't starting with a dream sequence… odd. Anyways, please rate and review! I really want more followers. Thanks "My Name is…RANDOMNESS" for reviewing each chapter. It really makes me happy ****.**

Suddenly, the lights in the theatre turned off. I looked up, realizing that the show was starting. I felt Tadase holding my hand. I blushed, and held his hand.

"Now introducing, Hoshina Utau!" The audience started clapping when Utau entered the stage. She clutched her microphone close to her. She moved the microphone to her mouth, and started singing. She started by singing Glorious Sunshine. I admired her beautiful voice. When the song ended, everyone started clapping. She sang two more songs, when the concert finally ended. When everyone, except for us left, a group of guys came. I was confused, when the back of their shirts said "Easter Company." I gasped suddenly, showing it to the others.

"What are you doing here?" Sanjou-San stepped out.

"It's been a while, Yukari." They said, smirking.

"Daisuke!" Yukari exclaimed, remembering him. "Leave Utau alone!"

"She's part of our plan." Daisuke said. Utau's eyes widened.

"Get her!" Another man shouted. The third one nodded, and mumbled four words; my own heart, unlock. He chara-naried suddenly. I was shocked to see an Easter guy to chara-nari. He went at an impossible speed straight at Utau.  
"Utau!" Kukai yelled, but he was too slow. However, something grabbed her. A guy with cat ears and a cat tail held her. I smiled to myself. Ikuto… Sanjou-San motioned for Ikuto to leave with Utau. He nodded, and hopped out a window.

"Plan B!" Daisuke yelled. All three of them nodded. The chara-naried one went at an amazing speed. At first, I thought he disappeared, when suddenly I felt myself in someone's arms. Eh? I realized they were after me.

"Lay off her!" Tadase yelled. "Kiseki, let's go!" Kiseki nodded, and they chara-naried. Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Kairi also chara-naried. Sanjou-San watched in fear. The guy who held me, jumped quickly and escaped.

**Utau's POV**

"Ikuto, we have to go back!" I yelled.

"We can't, they're after you." Ikuto pointed out. I shook my head.

"I've been doing some spying work. They're not after me. They're after Amu." Ikuto's eyes flashed.

"Stay here. I'll get her." Ikuto said, putting me down by a bench.

"Ikuto… I'm coming too." Ikuto shook his head.

"Leave it to us ~nya!" Yoru put his thumb up.

"Though I hate fighting, it's necessary right now. Utau-Chan's own heart, unlock!" Eru yelled. I chara-naried into Seraphic Charm.

"Amu's my closest friend. No way I'm leaving her behind." I smirked. "I have an idea too." Ikuto looked at me, as we started heading back. When I explained my idea, Ikuto's eyes widened. Iru smirked, and Eru was shocked.

"Utau, that's risky. And how are we going to get that?" Ikuto wondered.

"Easter has some. We break in, steal it, and then use it." I whispered. Ikuto's eyes darkened, but he nodded. We went to the Easter base. "Ikuto, you steal it, and I'll distract them by singing." I said. He nodded, as he hopped into a window. I walked in genuinely.

"Hoshina Utau?" Someone exclaimed. I smirked, pulled out a microphone, and started singing Meikyuu Butterfly. X-Eggs floated up, and they circled me. I felt guilty about the X-Eggs, but I knew I had to. I used the X-Eggs to attack the Easter guys. I didn't stop singing.

"Utau, leave now!" Ikuto yelled. I stopped singing, and escaped the building, right under the explosion. We both landed on the grass, panting. My brother looked at me.

"Ikuto, do you think they survived?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Ikuto admitted. "Well, let's go save Amu." I nodded, as we headed back to the theatre.

**Amu's POV**

While we were fighting, we suddenly heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Rima exclaimed. Yaya started whimpering. Kairi grabbed Yaya's hand. Rima eyed their hands. Suddenly, something crashed into the guy who held me. I started falling, but something caught me.

"Ikuto-NiiSan!" Tadase exclaimed. Ikuto turned to Tadase.

"Leave now. It's dangerous here."

"Not until I know Amu-Chan's safe." Tadase said. I blushed, and looked at Ikuto.

"I got her. Just look after my sister and the others." Tadase nodded, and led everyone else out. Ikuto escaped, holding me.

"I-Ikuto… it's been so long!" I exclaimed.

"I would've come sooner, if it weren't for my father…" I felt horribly for him.

"I'm so sorry Ikuto. If there's anything I can do…" I whispered. Ikuto sighed.

"The only positive thing is that I don't have to leave you any longer to go searching for him." I nodded slowly. Ikuto carried me to my house. "Good night, Amu. I'll see you at the wedding." He left then. The wedding… that's right. Nikaidou-Sensei and Sanjou-San's wedding. I walked inside, and fell to sleep.

**Utau's POV**

"Kairi-Kun! Yaya's scared…" Yaya was holding on to Kairi.

"Are you two dating?" Rima wondered. They both went silent, when Yaya nodded slowly.

"Nice! Hey Sanjou, take care of Yaya, okay?" Kukai said. Kairi nodded slowly. I watched them all, and saw Tadase acting quiet.

"Tadase, what's up?" I wondered, sitting next to him. He looked up.

"Nothing really…" Tadase admitted.

"Everyone, we should all do something together!" Kukai suggested.

"Yaya wants ice cream!" Yaya yelled.

"Yaya-Chan…" Nagihiko sweat dropped. We all decided to get ice cream. I sat alone, thinking about the day. However the thought of my dad came back to me. Why did it have to be him? Tears started falling down my face. I knew my life was slowly falling apart. I felt something around my shoulders.

"Kukai…" I whispered, realizing who it was.

"It's been a rough week, huh?" Kukai said. I nodded sadly. "You've been doing a good job handling everything, Utau. You're probably the strongest person I know… you and your brother." Kukai… he was the thing that held my life in place. I needed Kukai, more than I thought I did.

"Kukai…" I moved his arm off me. He looked surprised. "Thanks… for being there for me."

"It's no problem! As long as you are happy, then I am…" I interrupted him by kissing him. His eyes widened, but he kissed back.

"Too much kissing!" Yaya moaned. "First Amu-Chi and Tadase, and now them?" I felt my face redden, but I didn't stop.

"Yaya, you have a point." I heard Rima mutter. After about twenty seconds, we broke it off.

"I have to go home. My brothers are, um, expecting me. Bye!" Kukai walked off, embarrassed. I smirked to myself, crossing my arms.

"Good-bye Souma." I whispered. I stood up, and decided to head back to Sanjou-San's house. "Kairi, we should head back." Kairi nodded. He squeezed Yaya's hand, causing Rima's eyes to widen, and he stood beside me. "See you guys later, at Sanjou-San's wedding on Sunday." I started walking back with Kairi.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Yaya, when did you start dating him?" Rima asked when the four of us starting heading to our houses.

"A few days ago…" Yaya admitted.

"And you kept it from us?" Rima exclaimed.

"Yaya thought you guys wouldn't care…" She muttered.

"I think it's really nice Yuiki-San." Tadase said, smiling. I turned to him suspiciously. I knew that it had to do with the fact that Kairi liked Amu, and now he wasn't in the way of Tadase and Amu's relationship. I sweat dropped at that.

"Of course we care! Did you two kiss?" Rima asked.

"NO! EWWWW!" Yaya exclaimed, grossed out. Rima turned to me, and smirked. I smiled slightly. Her mouth formed a frown. "Well, that's Yaya's house. Bye!" Yaya went into her house. Soon, we passed Tadase's house, and it was just Rima and me.

"Nagihiko." I looked at her. "Can we stop at the park? I don't exactly want to go home yet." I nodded, and took her into the park. It was ten o'clock, so the park was empty. We sat down on a bench.

"Today was interesting, that's for sure." I said.

"I guess…" She looked like she wanted to say something.

"Is something wrong, Rima-Chan?" I asked. She looked down.

"No… I need to tell you something." I turned to face her. Her eyes looked into mine. "Well… my parents have been getting worse. Almost violent now… I sit in my room, and I always hear them fight, and I feel useless. I wish I could do something, but I can't. I've accepted that they will never love each other. I just wish they could divorce already…" I looked at her sadly. I took her hand, and squeezed it lightly. "That's when I came to the conclusion that couples never last. Whenever I saw Amu and Tadase together, it made me sick. That's why I quit the guardians. I couldn't stand it. I came back, because I knew I was one of you guys. Today, after hearing about Yaya and Kairi, I've realized I've been wrong and foolish. Just because my parents don't work out, doesn't mean that everyone is going to break up. And I've realized that…" She stopped for a minute. "I like you." My heart stopped beating.

"R-Rima-Chan…" I whispered quietly. I was in shock.

"I guess I should head back now…" Rima stood up, and started walking home.

"Wait Rima-Chan." She turned to me, her face red. "I like you too. Romantically." I admitted. She started blushing.

"I have to go home anyway… Good-bye!" Rima walked off, flustered. I smirked.

"Well, that was different." I was shocked to hear Rhythm.

"Are you two going to go out?" Temari wondered. I shrugged slowly.

"Who knows? Well, let's go back." They nodded, and followed me to my house.

**Wow, I finished this chapter quicker than I thought I would. RATE & REVIEW! **


	6. Two Sides of One Story

**Finally! Time for a new chapter! Well, please enjoy! **** I hope you guys enjoy! **

_I opened my eyes, and found myself in an unfamiliar land. The trees were blowing in the wind. They were beautiful, as the leaves flew in the wind. Since it was from a Cherry Blossam tree, the pink leaves were floating around._

_ "Pretty, huh?" I looked around, and saw Arisa. She smiled kindly at me._

_ "Arisa-Chan! What happened?" I wondered. She told me that when we tried to become blood sisters, I suddenly had passed out. "I have a question... Am I... the chosen one?" I asked Arisa. Arisa gasped._

_ "What do you mean, Amu-Chan? That doesn't make sense!" Arisa said to me. I nodded slowly._

_ "Someday I want you to meet someone." I told Arisa. Arisa looked at me. "His name is Tadase, Hotori Tadase." _

_ "Amu what are you talking about?"_

**(Dream Sequence Over)**

My eyes snapped open suddenly. I looked around, searching for Arisa.

"Arisa-Chan?" I exclaimed. Three pairs of eyes looked at me.

"Amu-Chan, who's Arisa-Chan?" A small cheerleader asked. I turned to her. An artist and a maid floated next to her, completely puzzled. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the front door, and everything came back to me.

"I don't know…" I lied.

"How come so much recently you wake up, and forget everything, and it takes a bit to remember?" Miki wondered. Su and Ran turned to me concerned.

"It's fine! See, I know you guys… Ran, Miki, Su, and that egg over there is Dia. And my mom and dad, and Ami-Chan." I reassured. They still were concerned.

"Amu, there's a boy who wants to see you." My mom called. A boy? Tadase-Kun?

"A boy? NO I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY!" My father yelled, probably running into the bathroom. I felt bad for whoever the boy was. I got dressed in a striped shirt and a blue skirt, and went to greet him.

"Tadase-Kun!" I exclaimed, seeing him stand in the doorway. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Hello Amu-Chan! Do you want to go to the park?" He asked. I turned bright red.

"S-Sure… I stuttered. We both left my house, and headed for the park.

"Besides going to the park, I came to your house to make sure you're okay. Just making sure Ikuto-NiiSan didn't kidnap you or something." I smiled slightly.

"I'm okay, thanks." I answered smiling. Kiseki was ordering my charas around. We both sat on a bench, and watched the little children play. Two kids were really cute to watch. A girl with blonde hair and a boy with brown/blue hair. They seemed really close.

"Kids are cute, aren't they?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah they are…" I agreed.

"Are you two considering having any?" My face turned dark red, as I turned around to see Rima and Yaya. Yaya giggled, and even Rima smirked.

"M-Mashiro-San!" Tadase exclaimed, blushing madly.

"This park didn't change in a day…" Rima said. "I was just here last night… and it's less pretty during day." I turned to her.

"Why were you here Rima?" I asked.

"Yeah Rima-Tan, we were fighting Easter yesterday. When did you go?" Rima's eyes widened.

"I-I was… just stopping here before I headed home! Just with F- I mean just some privacy!" Rima exclaimed quickly. Way too quickly I realized, starting to get suspicious.

"Who's F?" I asked, suspiciously.

"F?" Rima wondered, confused.

"You started to say someone's name." I began to get suspicious.

"Rima-Tan has a boyfriend!" Yaya exclaimed.

"No I don't!" Rima exclaimed, blushing. Kusu-Kusu giggled.

"Actually, he's not Rima's boyfriend… yet. She just confessed to…" Rima grabbed her chara before she said anymore.

"Shut up Kusu-Kusu!" Rima snapped. I exchanged a glance with Tadase.

"Anyway, since you two are here, maybe we should invite Nagi." I suggested. Tadase nodded, taking out his cell phone.

"Fujisaki-Kun, would you like to come with us to the park." Tadase asked into the phone. There was a silence. "Yeah, it's all of us, Amu-Chan, Mashiro-San… Great! We'll see you soon." Tadase hung up the phone, and turned to Rima.

"What is it, Tadase?" Rima wondered.

"Well, I think I know who were with." Tadase said, with a rare smirk on his face.

"No you don't!" Rima exclaimed.

"Tadase! Who is it?" Yaya wondered.

"It's…" Tadase was interrupted by Nagihiko walking in with Kukai behind him.

"Kukai!" Yaya hugged him tightly. Kukai hugged her back. "Nagi-Tan too!" She jumped onto him, as Nagihiko sweat dropped, not sure what to do.

"Yaya, you're double cheating on Kairi." Rima pointed out.

"Yaya isn't cheating!" Yaya said, jumping off Nagihiko **(A/N she was hugging him standing up!)**.

"Hello Mashiro-San!" Nagihiko greeted Rima. Her eyes turned to him. For a minute, I was suspicious he was who Rima was talking about. It all made sense… Nagihiko Fujisaki, Fujisaki begins with F! But suddenly she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want? Are you going to keep talking to me? There's others here." Rima walked to Kukai. Nagihiko sweat dropped, as she started chatting with Kukai.

"Well it's nice to see you Amu-Chan, Hotori-San." Nagihiko greeted us. I smiled at him.

"Well, Rima apparently has a secret boyfriend." I explained. Rima gawked at me. Nagihiko turned to her, and smiled evilly. "They were at the park yesterday." I explained.

"T-That's interesting… I guess they were out late considering we had that fight against Easter. That seems nice, I've heard the park is beautiful at night. Not that I've ever got see it of course!" Nagihiko said, smiling. "Well anyway, how is everyone?"

"Yaya's good!" Yaya said, explaining about how she woke up, and her breakfast.

"That's cool Yaya!" Kukai said, grinning. "Nothing really happened to me today. Well, I got my suit for the wedding tomorrow, but that's really it." We nodded. Yaya kept blabbering about wanting candy. Rima looked ready to punch her in the face. For some reason, I felt really tired. I put my head on Tadase's shoulder, shocking everyone else, and drifted off to sleep.

_ I sat down watching my servants work. I felt guilt, but I watched them work anyway, ignoring my guilt. Arisa stood beside me._

_ "Amu-Chan, how do you like being a princess?" _

_ "I love it… I feel in power and really pretty." Arisa laughed at my last comment._

_ "You are really pretty." Arisa said, smiling._

_ "Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging Arisa. Arisa hugged me back. "I love you, you are the best sister I have ever had." Arisa put her head on mine. "I remember having another sister somewhat, but I bet she wasn't as good as you." Arisa frowned slightly._

_ "That sister you remember, those memories are fake. I'm your only sister that ever was. You only know me, no one else." I nodded in agreement._

_ "I wonder what I'm talking about." I said. Arisa smiled._

_ "Amu-Chan, do you want to find a Prince, so you can become Queen and over power Mom and Dad?" I nodded. "Then let's go to the ball. You can choose your favorite Prince, cutest, strongest, kindest, etc. C'mon, let's get changed!" I followed Arisa to the wardrobe room. _

**(Dream Sequence over)**

"Amu-Chan, wake up, there are X-Eggs!" I heard something yell. X-Egg? What's that? I opened my eyes, and saw some people in weird costumes. I saw a bunch of kids who looked possessed. That's odd… and I thought I was changing… wait, where's Arisa?

"Arisa-Chan? Where are you, Arisa, ARISA!" I yelled. The people in odd costumes turned to me.

"Amu, what are you talking about? Who's Arisa?" A girl dressed as a clown wondered. Three fairies turned to me, their faces masked with concern.

"Amu-Chan has been acting like this lately. Whenever she wakes up from sleeping, she looks for this `girl, Arisa. She doesn't have any memories of anything here. This morning, it happened, but she remembered. I'm just worried." A blue fairy explained. I didn't get how they knew me.

"How, how do you know my name?" I exclaimed.

"Amu-Chan… It's me!" A boy in a frilly king costume exclaimed. I turned to him blankly.

"Amu-Chan…" A boy in a jock uniform started. He turned to the king guy. "I have idea… but it can hurt Amu-Chan…" The king guy hesitated, but nodded slowly.

"Try to avoid as much pain as possible Fujisaki-Kun." The King guy warned. The jock, or otherwise known as Fujisaki, held a basketball.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, as he threw it at me. Suddenly, everything turned black.

**Nagihiko's POV**

As I threw the basketball, all I could feel was guilt. However, Amu-Chan's memories were important, so I had to. Once it hit, tears formed in my eyes. I knew she wasn't dead, but I couldn't help feeling terribly. I tried to hide my sadness, and keep my cool, but it was almost impossible.

"We have to purify the X-Eggs…" Tadase remembered. "But… how?" He turned to the unconscious Amu sadly. I looked at Rima, who stared sadly at Amu.

"Rima-Chan… are you ready?" I asked slowly. She turned to me. I was afraid to see anger rising out of her, but she uttered a small smile.

"Yeah, I am. Yaya, look away." Rima snapped at Yaya.

"But why?" Yaya wondered.

"Just do it!" Rima said. I ended my chara-nari.

"My own heart, unlock!" I yelled. Instead of Rhythm coming, Temari floated over to me, and turned into an egg. She went inside of me, and I chara-naried into Yamato Maihime.

"Wow… you're beautiful Nagi." Kukai said. I turned to him, raising my eyebrows.

"Let's get this over with." Rima muttered, walking towards me.

"When did Nade-Chi come?" Yaya wondered. I ignored her, as I took Rima's hand. Rima blushed but held on.

"Queen's Waltz!" We shouted in unison. There was a light that was powerful. The X-Eggs were purified. However, I couldn't see anything. All I saw was the bright light.

"_You are the key to the plan._" I heard a voice whisper. It sounded distant. I looked around for the source of the sound, but I didn't see anything. Suddenly the light disappeared, and I found myself back at the park.

**Amu's POV**

My eyes flung open, as I saw the park around me. I saw grass and flowers.

"Amu-Chan, are you okay?" I heard someone yell. I looked up, and saw Tadase.

"T-Tadase-Kun… what happened?" I wondered. Everyone seemed to be happy for some reason.

"Amu-Chan, you remember!" Tadase exclaimed. He kneeled beside me, and hugged me. I took this by complete surprise and blushed, but hugged him back.

"Hmm, awfully romantic." Yaya said. I turned red, and reluctantly ended the hug.

"Yaya!" I exclaimed. I looked around to see Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima also. However, Nagihiko and Rima were collapsed on the ground. And for some strange reason, Nagihiko's hair was in a ponytail. Was it Nadeshiko? I couldn't tell because he/she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that worked for both male and female. Wow, those two really looked alike. Suddenly, I realized that he/she was knocked out.

"Nadeshiko?" I exclaimed, running over. "Rima! Are you two okay?" I asked, kneeling beside them. Nadeshiko/Nagihiko and Rima peered up at me.

"What happened? A voice said I was the key or something…" Nadeshiko/Nagihiko said. Rima looked at him/her, and almost doubled over laughing. He/she looked at her puzzled, then seemed to realize.

"Ah, uh Amu-Chan!" He/she said quickly. "I-It's been so long…" The voice sounded feminine.

"Nadeshiko, you're back!" I exclaimed, hugging her. Nadeshiko seemed stunned for some reason, but hugged me back. "What happened to you and Rima? You both were collapsed on the ground." I asked, turning to them both. Nadeshiko looked at Rima nervously.

"W-Well we were purifying an X-Egg while you were unconscious. Then I… I suppose Nag- I mean Nadeshiko heard it too, heard a voice saying that we were the key, or something." Rima explained.

"I was unconscious?" I wondered. That's right, I took a nap, and then I woke up… wait, I forgot everyone again? And there were X-Eggs! And I passed out, but wasn't Nagihiko the one who knocked me out? And where did he go? "That's right… Nagihiko was here before, where did he go?" Nadeshiko seemed to pale, and turned to Rima again. I was suspicious.

"Hinamori, I feel ignored!" Kukai said. I realized he was sparing time.

"You guys know something… what is it?" I asked.

"Yaya doesn't know either! Suddenly, Nagi-Tan chara-naried into a form wearing a dress, pink too." Yaya explained.

"I told you to look away!" Rima snapped.

"What's going on?" I wondered, getting annoyed.

"Let's play tennis! Nadeshiko on my team!" Kukai said, quickly.

"Amu-Chan, so, uh, we should discuss the wedding…" Tadase said.

"That's it." Everyone looked at me. "You guys are hiding something… what is it?" Everyone, except for Yaya and me, looked around nervously.

"Amu-Chan… I suppose it's time to admit the truth." I turned to face Nadeshiko. Unlike usual, her hair wasn't tied back by a red ribbon. She looked like she was about to say something she has been preparing for a while. She played with her hair nervously. Rima put a hand on her shoulder, barely reaching. Nadeshiko's face turned petrified. "W-W-Well… the truth is… In the Fujisaki family, the tradition is the boys in the family have to dress as girls in order to dance. It's a rather stupid rule, but that's just the way things are. Well, being a Fujisaki… my family is no exception. Nagihiko, my twin brother, isn't actually my twin brother." She pulled down her hair. "We're the same person." She (well, I suppose he) spoke it in a boy's voice, Nagihiko's voice. My eyes widened.

"W-W-What? I'm not mad… but why haven't you told me?" I turned to Tadase, Kukai, and Rima. "You guys have known… how come you haven't told me?" Tears came down my eyes. Tadase put his hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

"WHA-? NADE-TAN IS NAGI-TAN?" Yaya exclaimed, shocked.

"~Dechu?" Pepe exclaimed. Temari and Rhythm floated next to me. I looked at the ground..

"Something as important as this… how can you simply just avoid telling me?" I sat on the bench, and started to cry. Did my friends trust me? I felt that I only had Yaya.

"Amu, that's not true! The reason me, Tadase, or Kukai haven't told you…" She looked at Yaya. "…or Yaya, is because it was Nagihiko's secret to tell, not mine, or any of ours." Rima sat beside me. I suddenly realized she was right. The only one I could truly be mad at was Nagihiko… I looked at him, and saw his expression. Guilt, sorrow, and misery was all mixed together in his face. Kukai put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but of course it wasn't enough.

"What's with everyone's grumpy mood?" A female voice wondered. We looked up, and saw Utau. Kukai's eyes sparkled. She sat down on the bench Rima and I sat on. "What happened?" She asked me.

"W-Well…" I began, but then I stopped. Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at Nagihiko. He looked at me, and nodded slowly. "Well, um, Nagihiko is, well, um, a…"

"What, that him and the past Queen, his twin sister are the same person?" Everyone gaped.

"Did you know too?" I asked, dully.

"No, but isn't it obvious? They both have the same eyes, same hair color, too similar to be boy and girl twins." Utau said. It only made me feel worse. It _was_ obvious… how could I have missed it? Was it just that I trusted Nagihiko? I looked at him, and sighed. Maybe I should just forgive him… but how could I simply forgive him?

"Hey look, maybe we should lower the tension level." Kukai suggested. We all looked at him. "Tomorrow's a wedding, we can't all hate each other, right?"

"No one hates each other. It's only…" Utau stopped.

"Yaya wants candy!" We all turned to her. "Please? Yaya's hungry! Don't… wait, what word is Yaya looking for?"

"Deprive ~dechu?" Pepe offered.

"Right! Deprive, don't deprive Yaya of candy!" Yaya said. We all sweat dropped.

"Honestly, Yaya, can't you do anything but complain about candy and sweets?" Rima muttered.

"Yaya can complain about wanting ice cream!" Yaya pointed out.

"Ice cream _is_ a sweet, dummy." Rima pushed her blond hair out of her face. There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, well, okay Yuiki-San, let's get ice cream." Tadase said.

"Yaya asked for candy, but I'm happy with ice cream too!" Yaya said. "C'mon, let's go!" We all sighed, and followed Yaya out of the park. I drifted to the back of the group. I thought about the day, specifically Nadeshiko/Nagihiko. I really couldn't get used to it. How come my life was so complicated? I wish I was back with Arisa and enjoying that… but what was Arisa to me, just a dream, or is this all a dream? How come it was so confusing?

"Amu-Chan." I heard a voice whisper. I turned and for a minute I saw Arisa-Chan. I pictured her greenish/blonde hair blowing in the wind, and her smile shining in the sun. I imagined her taking my hand, and running to have fun.

"A-Arisa-Chan?" I exclaimed. Suddenly, my senses came back to me, and I realized that it was Nagihiko. He looked puzzled and concerned.

"Who exactly is Arisa? You've mentioned her quite often when you forgot who we were and you seemed to only remember her." He seemed really concerned. Maybe it was selfish to be mad at him… It's just so hard to be mad at Nagihiko, my best friend… Was he really my best friend? I could easily call Nadeshiko my best friend, and with them being the same person.

"Amu-Chan, please answer my question." I snapped back to reality. He probably thought I was avoiding him.

"Sorry!" I said. He smiled at me, than frowned. "Arisa-Chan… she's a girl in my dream." I explained. "I'm not sure exactly what…" Suddenly I couldn't talk any longer. It was as if my mouth was sewn together. I could open my mouth, but no sound came out.

"Amu-Chan? Are you okay?" Nagihiko said. I tried to answer, but I couldn't. Suddenly, a huge rush of pain passed through me. I felt myself lose my balance, and fall to the ground.

"_Do not mention me in reality!"_ A voice hissed. Tears poured out of my eyes. What was going on? I couldn't hear anything. I was in a dark room. I looked around. Suddenly, I found myself back in reality.

"Amu-Chan, what happened? Are you okay?" Tadase exclaimed. He was a few inches away from my face, and he seemed really worried.

"I-I'm okay…" I faltered. For some reason, I felt out of place. Like I wasn't supposed to be here. Tadase also held my hand. What exactly happened? I stood up, but my legs were shaking.

"Amu-Chan, what is the name of your charas in order?" Kukai asked me. I turned to him.

"Is that a dumb question? Ran, Miki, Su, Dia." I said, crossing my arms.

"She clearly has her memories." Rima said. I still felt shaky, but I shrugged it off.

"I'm okay…" I said, smiling out of character. They stared at me, and I felt ridiculous. "S-So we were getting ice cream, right? L-Let's go!"

"Amu, some advice. Don't try to act like the optimist… it's wrong for you." Utau said. I sweat dropped. We arrived at the ice cream store.

"Yaya wants strawberry, no chocolate, no vanilla, no… YAYA WANTS IT ALL!" Yaya yelled. We all sweat dropped. As Yaya admired the ice cream, I decided to order.

"Since I've been acting… odd today, I'll pay for it all." I decided.

"No, you won't." Nagihiko money down on the counter. "I will… I'm the one who confessed what gender I am. It only makes sense, and I am also… well…" I knew he was trying to say he's wealthy in a kind way. No one argued about him paying. Once we all ordered (Yaya order chocolate, vanilla, strawberry mixed together with rainbow sprinkles, hot syrup, whip cream, marshmallows, chocolate chips, and gummy bears… good thing it's not priced by weight… I'd feel bad for Nagi) we found a table for us.

"Yaya, isn't that… a"little" much?" Rima's eyes widened. Yaya shook her head. Even Kukai looked shocked, and took nervous glances.

"Let's play truth or dare!" We practically dropped out spoons.

"Alright, but if my dare is to eat Yaya's ice cream, than I won't. I mean, I can eat a lot of ramen noodles, but that?" Utau said.

"Yaya first… to Rima-Tan!" Rima looked up. "Truth or dare?" Rima looked at her.

"Truth…" She seemed to regret her decision.

"Who were you with at the park yesterday?" Yaya asked.

"I-It has to be a yes or no question!" Rima said quickly.

"No it doesn't!" Kukai said. Rima grunted angrily. She seemed to try to make an excuse.

"F-F-F-F-F-F…" She was interrupted by a scream from someone else. She grinned happily, a rare thing for Rima to do.

"To be continued…" Yaya whispered, as if she was a TV host. We went to go see the source of the scream. There was a girl who was stuck. She had greenish/blond hair… no way… I was in shock.

"Amu-Chan… what's wrong?" Nagihiko asked.

"T-T-That's…" I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Arisa." Nagihiko looked shocked. "Ran, chara-nari… NOW!" Ran looked surprised. "My own heart, unlock!" I chara-naried into Amulet Heart. I flew up, and saved Arisa. "Arisa-Chan, you alright?" I asked. She looked at me.

"We finally meet… in reality." She suddenly vanished. I was shocked. Tadase looked at me, concerned. I explained who she was.

"Who's Arisa?" Utau wondered. Nagihiko explained to Utau.

"What if next time Amu goes to sleep… she never remembers anything ever again?" Rima's voice cracked slightly. Tadase looked at the ground.

"I'm not letting Amu-Chan go so quickly. Fujisaki-Kun… you'll probably have to knock her out again." Tadase whispered.

"I can't risk that again. I can give her a concussion… or worse." Nagihiko said.

"If you have to, do it Nagi." Everyone turned to me. "I don't want to lose the memories of all of us now. If it means getting a concussion to save our memories… well, so be it." Everyone looked sad. "I have an idea. Tomorrow's the wedding. What if Nagi sleeps over at my house, so he can be there if my memories are gone." I suggested.

"But he's a boy!" Rima exclaimed. Nagihiko turned to her. "And aren't you… well… mad at him?"

"I've forgiven him. I can't hold grudges… right?" Nagihiko looked happy. "And the boy problem… well he's got experience dressing, and pretending to be a girl." Nagihiko's eyes widened. "If you're in of course, Nagi."

"I'm in." Nagihiko called his mom, and got permission. It began to get late, so everyone decided to head on home. Nagihiko picked up his clothes from home. It was just Nagihiko, Rima, and me left. Tadase had kissed me before going home.

"I presume you and Tadase are dancing at the wedding?" Rima asked me. I blushed, and nodded slowly. "That's nice."

"Nagi, Rima, who are you guys dancing with?" I asked.

"Nagihiko, being a dancer naturally has to dance." Temari said. "And because of certain…" Nagihiko grabbed Temari.

"W-W-Well I don't exactly know yet… I guess I'll see at the wedding!" He said, rather quickly. I turned to Rima.

"Is your mystery boyfriend at the wedding?" I asked, winking.

"What mystery boyfriend?" Rima wondered, acting innocent. "Nagihiko acted suspicious when you talked about him." Nagihiko looked up.

"It's just that everyone has someone they like, so it's hard not to feel a slight bit of jealousy." Nagihiko admitted, though I could sense he wasn't telling the full truth. Rima went to her house.

"I'm sorry about everything Amu-Chan…" Nagihiko whispered.

"It's all cool!" I said. "I wouldn't be a very good friend if I never forgave you. You're probably my best friend." Nagihiko smiled. When we got in front of my house, Nagihiko put his hair in a ponytail. I opened the door, and led Nagihiko to my room. I set up an air mattress, and went on my bed.

"I hope you're okay with that." I said.

"It's fine." He pulled down his hair, and laid down. "Amu-Chan, can I tell you something?" I nodded, wondering what he was getting at. "Well, you know how Rima-Chan is acting odd about being in the park before? Well… the truth is… I lied again." I looked at him, confused. "I said I never saw the park at night… well that changed last night. The truth is… I was with Rima-Chan yesterday." My eyes widened. "She told me she likes me. And I told her that… I like her."

"I'm happy for you two!" I said, smiling.

"It's true we're not dating… yet though." He rolled over to the other side. "I do want to ask her out… maybe after the wedding?" I smiled.

"Well, I hope it works out." I decided to turn off the lights. "Night Nagi."

"Night Amu-Chan."

**Oh my god! On a word document this took up 15 pages… longest chapter for this! Next chapter is the long, anticipated wedding. Yukari and Nikaidou… happily ever after? Wait until next chapter! Rate and review, please! **


	7. The Wedding

**Chapter 7! …. Please review… Really, no one reviewed or my last chapter… I'd really appreciate the reviews on my FIRST STORY! Today's the Wedding… will it be perfect… or, well, not so perfect?**

_"Arisa-Chan!" I shouted, seeing her unconscious on the ground. I dashed as fast as I could, and kneeled beside her. "What happened? Are you okay?" Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I checked for a pulse. At least she was breathing. I sighed of relief. I called for one of my servants, and they helped me take her to the Nurse Wing. She was placed on a bed. "Will she be okay?" I asked._

_ "Don't worry my lady, she'll be fine." The servant reassured. I couldn't focus, when everything suddenly turned upside down._

**(Dream Sequence Over)**

"The wedding ~desu! Get up, no slacking off!" I heard someone scold. My eyes slowly opened.

"Su… c'mon just a bit longer…" I muttered.

"You remember!" Miki exclaimed. I nodded sleepily, and stretched my arms.

"Hey, wasn't Nagi here?" I wondered.

"Yeah, he's getting changed in the bathroom. Get changed before he gets back." Ran instructed. I nodded, and got into a fancy dress, put together by Miki.

"So pretty!" My charas exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I smiled, when I heard the door get knocked on. I opened my door to reveal Nagihiko in a suit. "You look great Nagi!"

"Thanks!" He smiled. "Slight problem… your dad thinks I'm a girl…" I thought for a minute.

"Well, let's leave quickly." I decided. He nodded, and followed me out the door, having a quick breakfast. "The wedding begins in an hour, so let's get there now." I said. Nagihiko agreed, and we walked to the Church.

"Amu-Chan, you look beautiful!" I turned, and blushed madly, seeing Tadase.

"T-Thanks… You look great too." I said. He smiled, and we exchanged a romantic glance.

"Can't I have a greeting?" I heard Kukai mutter. I turned, and blushed.

"Hey Souma-Kun." Nagihiko greeted.

"Fujisaki! What's up? You up for a basketball game after the wedding?"

"I guess we'll see after the wedding." Nagihiko said.

"HELLO AMU-CHI!" I turned nervously, and was hugged, well more like squeezed, by Yaya.

"Yaya…" I moaned, trying to catch my breath. Yaya let go and hugged Kukai, who seemed to enjoy more than me.

"Yaya, you need to learn patience. Honestly, I don't get how Kairi keeps up with you." Rima walked over to us.

"Are you two always together?" Rima and Yaya turned to Kukai. "I mean, I feel like you two are like best friends." Rima glared at him.

"Amu's my best friend, not Yaya!" Rima said quickly.

"You know Mashiro-San; you can have more than one best friend." Tadase told her.

"Maybe, but I'm Amu's _true_ best friend." Rima said. We all sweat dropped. She faced Nagihiko. She glared at him.

"It's nice to see you too, Rima-Chan." He muttered.

"Thanks for coming to my wedding!" Sanjou-San said, coming up to us. Her gown looked beautiful. The sleeves started at her shoulders. Her dress was pure white, stretching out long. She wore a wedding veil that went down to her mid-back. Her red hair was done with some of it in front, and the rest on the back.

"You look beautiful, Sanjou-San!" I exclaimed.

"Why thanks, Hinamori-San!" Sanjou smiled. "Well, I better get going… god Utau has no idea how to walk down the aisle. And the sad thing, my brother is getting the hang of this better than me." Sanjou sighed.

"Tell Kairi-Kun Yaya says hi!" Sanjou eyed her.

"Are you going out with…?" She was interrupted by Kairi himself.

"Yukari, we have to get back! Greet the guests _after_ you're married!" Kairi scolded. Sanjou sighed, and walked towards him. Yaya waved at Kairi, and Kairi uttered a small smile back.

"Wow, you two are really going out… It's emotional." Everyone turned to Kukai.

"Emotional?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Yeah, it is…" Kukai smiled softly. "I bet Utau will be a beautiful maid-of-honor…"

"Eh? Utau's the maid-of-honor?" I exclaimed.

"Oh you didn't know that?" Kukai wondered. "Well, yeah she is… And she's going to be great!" His eyes sparkled.

"Everyone take your seats!" An announcer yelled. We took a row together. I sat in the middle of Tadase and Nagihiko, which seemed to piss off Rima. She sat next to Nagihiko, and glared at him. Suddenly, I felt myself be lifted, and put down, but on top of someone.

"I-Ikuto?" I exclaimed, surprised. Ikuto smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed in annoyance.

"Ikuto-NiiSan, I'm dancing with Amu-Chan." Tadase announced.

"I don't agree, Tadase. I'm going to be dancing with Amu." Ikuto said, smirking.

"Yeah, little king! Ikuto's got Amu ~nya!" Yoru agreed. Ikuto sighed at his chara.

"Ah, I love this air!" We all turned to face Eru. She floated around, taking in the beautiful scenery. Iru was about to say something, when music started playing. Some of Nikaidou and Sanjou's friends walked down the aisle. Then, Utau and Kairi walked down together. When Utau spotted Ikuto in the audience, her eyes lit up. Suddenly, she saw me on top of him, and she frowned, and continued walking. Yaya waved to Kairi, and he pretended to ignore her, but he winked slightly. Suddenly, Nikaidou walked down the aisle. It seemed funny that my teacher was walking down the wedding aisle. Su smiled at him, and fixed up his glasses. However, being blocked for a minute caused him to lose his control, and trip, falling on the ground. Yaya looked like she was about to laugh.

"You stupid-husband-to-be-in-two-minutes! How dare you trip on our perfect day!" Sanjou yelled, even though she wasn't visible. Nikaidou turned around, and sweat dropped, standing up quickly. Sanjou stomped angrily down the aisle, and aggressively helped him up. Suddenly, the "Here comes the Bride" music started playing, but they were both down the aisle all ready.

"O-Okay then…" The priest sweat dropped, and then started talking. "Yuu, do you take Miss Yukari Sanjou as your wife?"

"I do…" Nikaidou was about to laugh, as he put the ring on her hand.

"Yukari, do you take Mister Yuu Nikaidou as your husband?" There was no response. Sanjou's eyes were closed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yukari… he asked you a question… a very important one actually!" Kairi hissed. Sanjou opened an eye.

"Eh? Oh yeah, I'm getting married…" Everyone started to laugh. "Huh? Okay, I, uh, take him as my husband… I do." She smiled.

"You may kiss the bride." The couple hesitated. They both started at each other for an awkward ten seconds, then finally kissed. The crowd started clapping.

"Kairi-Kun's crying." Yaya whispered to us, snickering. I looked, and smiled at him.

"Rima-Chan, what's wrong?" Nagihiko asked her. We all turned to Rima. She stared at the ground. She looked on the verge of tears, however, not happy ones. He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch.

"N-nothing…" She said, looking away. We all walked to the Cocktail Room, for the Cocktail Hour, and sat at a table for us guardians, plus Kukai and Ikuto. Nagihiko kept glancing at Rima, who seemed to start to get annoyed at his constant glances.

"Yum! This food's good!" Kukai said, smiling.

"Yeah, it is!" Yaya agreed. They hi-fived.

"Don't eat too much, Souma. There's more food at the actual party… and an actual chocolate fondue." Utau said. She walked over to us. Yaya's eyes sparkled at the chocolate fondue.

"Utau! How is everything? We're dancing, right?" Kukai asked her, smiling. She smiled softly, almost a sad smile.

"I'd love to dance with you…" She said that in a sweet way, unlike Utau's usual cool personality. Kukai seemed shocked.

"How are you guys?" Kairi walked over to us.

"KAIRI-KUN!" Yaya hugged him tightly, and he turned pale.

"Ace… please let go…" He choked. Yaya let go reluctantly.

"Call me Yaya, not Ace! What happens when Yaya graduates and isn't Ace anymore? What will I be, Ex-Ace?" Kairi sweat dropped.

"Fine… Yaya…" He muttered. "Yaya-Chan…"

"It's sweet how you and Yuiki-San are." Tadase said. "I guess that ruins our rivalry." Kairi nodded slowly.

"I have no interest in Joker no longer…" He whispered.

"You have bad tastes." Ikuto said. I turned bright red. Tadase blushed, and nodded slowly

"Hey! Are you two saying that Yaya is weird and not as pretty as Amu-Chi? Maybe Yaya's not as pretty, but Yaya thinks she has things that Amu-Chi doesn't… Like Kairi-Kun!" Kairi blushed madly.

"You've got yourself a loyal girlfriend." Rima muttered to Kairi. Kairi started panicking

"A-Err Yaya-Chan isn't my girlfriend! W-We're seeing each other, yes, but we aren't officially 'dating." Kairi blushed. "Oh, and… you are pretty Yaya-Chan…" I smiled at that. All of my friends are sort of seeing someone. Nagihiko told me yesterday he wants to be with Rima. I hope it works out for them. Who am I with? I looked at Tadase, then Ikuto. I have two boys… maybe I am lucky. Most girls have trouble finding one. Maybe life would be easier with none… Sometimes I feel like I am living a perfect life with Tadase-Kun, but then shortly after I remember Ikuto. And who should I dance with. Well… I _could_ dance with both. There are many songs, so I can alternate.

Finally, cocktail hour ended. We were told to go inside to the party room. First, Nikaidou and Sanjou went to the dance floor, and danced a slow dance together. Everyone was cheering **(*cough cough* Yaya *cough cough*)** and clapping. The DJ called for the Maid-of-Honor and the Best Man to go on stage. Utau brought Kukai and Kairi brought Yaya and they danced. Kukai looked completely nervous, and looked uncomfortable putting his hands on her hips. Yaya was the opposite, twirling around, making Kairi dizzy. Rima still looked in a gloomy mood.

"Rima, what's wrong? Honestly please?" I whispered. Tadase and Nagihiko looked at her. She sighed heavily.

"Well… to be perfectly honest, I hate weddings. They don't always mean that the couple will be together forever, and love each other. My parents had a wedding, just like this… they showed me the video when I was young. It always made me happy, and I had wished to be invited to a wedding. However, clearly my parents aren't too happy, so what's the point?" Rima sighed, and put her hand and put her head on her fist.

"You know Rima-Chan, not every couple turns out badly. I'm sure you'll end up being happy with whoever you're with." Nagihiko said. Rima glared at him, and showed the tiniest blush.

"Amu's relationship isn't perfect. Having two boyfriends isn't a relationship."

"Actually, she has one, me." Ikuto said.

"Has Amu-Chan kissed you?" Tadase smirked, acting unlike how he usually does.

"Yeah, I kissed her once… I would've done more, but I don't want to annoy her _too_ much." Ikuto said.

"Well, I never kissed her… she kissed me… on the lips." Ikuto's mouth formed a frown. I was shocked that Ikuto lost that easily to a fight.

"Now, all couples to the dance floor!" Kairi looked like he wanted to escape, but the crowd of many adults didn't let him. I turned to both Tadase and Ikuto nervously. Rima seemed to avoid all eye contact with Nagihiko.

"Amu's with me. I've had it rough this week…" I realized Ikuto was right. His father had died, and he couldn't be better.

"I'll dance with you later, Tadase-Kun!" I promised. Tadase nodded slowly, but still looked slightly down. Ikuto dragged me to the dance floor, and we danced.

"Stay away from my brother!" Utau hissed at me. I sweat dropped.

"Why do you care Utau? You're dancing with Souma, so clearly you aren't clinging to me." Utau sighed.

"Because, no one would let me dance with my brother." Utau said. Kukai sweat dropped, and sighed. I looked back at Tadase who was watching us dance. It really hurt my heart. For the next few songs, I danced with Tadase. Yaya spent a lot of time by the chocolate fondue. Kairi tried to prevent Yaya from eating too much. Utau and Kukai danced a lot, and they held hands often too. Even Nagihiko and Rima danced for a bit, with much persuasion on Nagihiko's part. I took turns dancing with Tadase and Ikuto. I couldn't stop feeling guilty though. Nikaidou and Yukari seemed really happy. Finally the wedding was over, and we all went home. I walked home alone.

"That was really fun!" Miki said. "Dancing with Yoru is so much fun!"

"Nikaidou-Sensei isn't mine anymore ~desu…" Su said sighing.

"Stupid Temari! She stole Daichi from me!" Ran muttered, annoyed. I sweat dropped. I went to my room, and sat down, practically collapsing on my bed.

"Amu-Chan…" I heard a small voice whisper. Arisa-Chan? I looked around, when suddenly a yellow egg with diamonds on it floated up. It broke open, and Dia floated out. "Trouble is coming… be ready to fight…" Dia whispered.

"Dia! What do you mean?" I wondered, but she was gone. "That was weird… I hope Dia's okay…"

** Utau's POV**

The wedding was finally over. I was happy. I couldn't deal with all of this happiness. With my father's death, it was hard to do anything. And I still had my job; to protect Amu. I knew it was dangerous going into it, but I had to do it. And I had to make sacrifices. Including the biggest one of all… I could barely bring myself to do it. However, I had to… to protect him too. During the wedding, it pained me the whole time… but I tried to keep my cool.

"Kukai, hold up for a minute." Kukai turned around.

"Yeah Utau?" He wondered, grinning. That grin… it was going to disappear.

"A lot is going on… more than you can imagine." Kukai nodded, not really getting it. "I love you… so much. So much that I can't go an hour without thinking about you." Kukai blushed.

"Well that's more obsessive, Utau." He smiled. I didn't smile back.

"To protect Amu, I have to make sacrifices. Big ones… so, that's why I have to break up with you." The smile on his face vanished.

"Tell me! I can help!" He said.

"I can't…" I started to walk away. He held out his arm, but I didn't stop. Tears were flying down my face, but I hid my emotions from Kukai.

**Listening to Grenade by Bruno Mars helped with that scene. Rate and Review please **


	8. Ikuto's Secret

**I bet you guys are ready for Chapter 8! If you're reading this, and not reviewing, please review! I want to know all of my readers! It truly makes an author happy to know people are reading her stories. Well, enjoy!**

This morning, I woke up, not remembering my dream. It was weird, I knew I had one, but I don't remember what it was. And I knew Arisa wasn't in it. I rubbed my eyes, and looked out my window. It was dark and almost foggy. I looked at my clock to see it read 6:30 A.M. Man it was early. I yawned, and looked for a manga to read in my spare time. I picked one up called Special A. I flipped through it, and found myself interested in it. There was a girl named Hikari who wanted to defeat a guy named Kei in something because she always lost to him. However, she can't realize that Kei has romantic feelings for her. It's a sweet love story. I wish my life could be simple like that. I really wish I was dense to romance. I got bored of the manga, and decided to get dressed, remembering there's school. An hour later, I was ready, despite the fact it was only 7:30. I decided I could go to the Royal Garden early.

"You guys up?" I asked my charas. Three of the four eggs popped up.

"Amu-Chan!" They greeted, floating around.

"You remember!" Miki exclaimed.

"Yeah, I didn't have a dream about Arisa today…" I said. "I wonder why… I wonder if she's more than just a dream…" I shrugged it off, and started towards the Royal Garden. I was surprised to see Kukai sitting in Nagihiko's chair.

"Hinamori! It's nice to see you here." He greeted. However he didn't seem as enthusiastic as usual, and looked almost saddened.

"Hey Kukai, what's wrong?" I asked. He smile disappeared.

"I'm single now…" My eyes widened. "Utau… she broke up with me yesterday, with no explanation…" He explained what he knew.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Hey, it's not like you told her to, or did you?" I forced a smile.

"Nah wouldn't do that to you." Kukai smiled softly. "I wonder what Utau was keeping from you." Kukai nodded in agreement.

"She said she loves me though… I hope she's okay…" He seemed concerned. I smiled.

"I can help you, if you want." I offered. Kukai grinned, and nodded. "Well, we have to start somewhere! Let's ask Ikuto!" I regretted that the minute I said it. As if by cue, Ikuto walked in. He looked mad, as he grabbed the collar of Kukai's shirt. Kukai was shocked.

"You broke my sister's heart!" He said, shoving Kukai to the wall. "I want explanation, now!" **(I know it doesn't seem like Ikuto, but he's looking after his little sister, so wouldn't anyone do that?)** Kukai was frightened. I watched, astonished by Ikuto's actions.

"I-I didn't break up with her!" Kukai said. "S-S-She ended it with me!" Ikuto let go of Kukai, as Kukai started panting.

"Why?" Ikuto wondered, crossing his arms, and leaning against a wall. Kukai looked at the ground.

"I wish I knew the answer…" Kukai explained what happened. Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Damn it…" He muttered. Kukai and I turned to him shocked.

"Wait you know what happened?" I exclaimed. Ikuto turned to me, and a smirk formed in his face.

"Amu, didn't notice you there in the corner." He walked closer to me, and put his arms on the wall, forcing me to be stuck for a moment. Kukai's eyes widened, and he looked frightened, for my sake. He put his face in front of mine, our noses touching. My face was bright red, and I was stunned, too shocked to move. "You really don't change, do you? All you do is blush. Let's see what happens when I move closer." He kissed me then, and I swore time stopped. I felt powerless as I kissed him back.

"Yo! Do you really need to make out now?" Kukai muttered. Ikuto broke off the kiss. My face was red, and I was frozen to the wall, even though Ikuto slid his arms down. He faced Kukai.

"For one thing, we weren't making out; we were just doing a short kiss. Also, why do you care? Oh is it that you're jealous? Missing your girlfriend?" Ikuto mused. Kukai glared.

"Shut up, Tsukiyomi!" Kukai snapped angrily. Ikuto crossed his arms, smirking.

"But it's true, isn't it? You wish she didn't break up, don't you?" Kukai was mad. His usual optimism was completely gone. "Too bad you don't have a girl like I do." That did it for Kukai.

"UGH!" Kukai lunged at Ikuto, but Ikuto sidestepped. "That's not true Tsukiyomi! Hinamori doesn't love you, she loves Hotori-San!" Ikuto was mad. He grew cat ears and a tail, and used Crushing Claws on Kukai. I gasped, and watched Kukai character change with Daichi, and dodge. He took a soccer ball, and threw it at Ikuto. Ikuto scratched it away, and used Crushing Claws again** (A/N is it called Crushing Claws? I can't remember! In Blue Dragon the anime there's something called Crushing Nails, but Crushing Claws sounds right for Ikuto)**. Kukai dodged using his flying snowboard, and flew beside Ikuto, ready to punch him.

"STOP!" I yelled suddenly. Both of them turned to me, Kukai dropping his fist. "Is this necessary to fight about? Just both get off each other's nerves!" Kukai looked down.

"I suppose I did act impulsively… my emotions got the best of me… Sorry Ikuto." He whispered. Ikuto smirked.

"Its fine, Souma. I have bigger things to worry about. Just letting you know, I _will_ win Amu's heart, and I will not allow Tadase to get her." I turned red. I remembered something suddenly.

"You never answered my question; you know what Utau is keeping, what is it?" I turned to Ikuto, my heart beating fast. He turned to me, and sighed. His face looked almost concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about…" Ikuto whispered.

"Of course I'm worried! It's the reason she ended our relationship!" Kukai said.

"Just lay off it, it's…"

"No way! She said it's dangerous, and if it's dangerous, I want to be there to protect her! I love her!" Ikuto looked at him, shocked. Daichi and Yoru stared open-mouthed at Kukai. I smiled softly, finding it sweet.

"What would you do for my sister?"

"Is that a question? No duh, anything!" He answered, with no hesitation. Ikuto crossed his arms.

"I'm very limited on who I'll allow Utau to date." Ikuto started. "However, you've changed Utau, for the better. She used to hug me and kiss me every time I'm with her; a lot like your friend, Yana." I sweat dropped.

"Hinamori and I have experience, believe me…We saw U-Utau kiss you that very first time, and then tell us that you two are siblings." Just saying Utau's name seemed to pain Kukai. I could tell Kukai missed her.

"Well anyway, now Utau is a lot calmer and cool around me, the way she is around you guys. Believe me, whether I'm going to tell you or not, I promise that no matter what, Utau loves you, more than you can ever know… _almost_ as much as I love Amu." I blushed, and Kukai's eye widened.

"S-Since when would you admit someone loves someone almost as much as you love Hinamori? Oh god… she must love me a lot, if you can say that…" Tears came into his eyes. "I've never had anyone love me that much… my mother doesn't notice me sometimes, considering she has six children, including me. Maybe Yaya loves me… but still… It's just…" Kukai started to cry. It surprised me, considering I've never seen Kukai cry. He was close when he pretended to lose Daichi to trick Nikaidou-Sensei, but this was real tears; tears from an upbeat, optimistic athlete. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, once whatever is over, I'm sure she'll go back to you; if she truly loves you this much." Kukai nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you're right Hinamori! Man, you know how to make things brighter…" I smiled, than faced Ikuto.

"Awfully persistent aren't you Amu?" Ikuto smirked. "Alright, I'll tell you… so remember when…" He was interrupted by the school bell.

"Oh shit! I have to go to the Junior High!" Kukai exclaimed, character changing with Daichi, and flying their quickly.

"See you later Amu." Ikuto kissed my hand, opened the window, and jumped out. I blushed, and then ran to school. Before arriving, I heard Ikuto talking to someone.

"I can't… I haven't told you everything… Someone's here, let's go." I stopped for a minute.

"U-Utau?" I exclaimed. However, no one answered. I continued to run to class.

I ran into class, ten minutes late. I panted, before sitting down. The person at the Teacher's Desk didn't look familiar. She was an older woman, possibly in her mid-sixties. She had brownish white hair. She had a mean face on, and seemed annoyed to be here. I was slightly freaked out, as I sat down.

"You're late." She snapped.

"Yeah I am, thanks for stating the obvious." I said in my cool & spicy attitude. The girls who usually were impressed looked like I was overdoing it. Even my charas looked worried.

"Acting fresh, are we?" Even my cool & spicy side was frightened.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry!" I said quickly, sitting down.

"Well, your teacher is on a Honeymoon, so you've got me. I think this is stupid, so I'm going to let you do whatever, I really don't care." She walked away. Everyone was silent, and then erupted in cheers.

"Amu-Chan, where were you?" Tadase asked me, as the class started talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah really, you were like ten minutes late." Rima said.

"Well, I was at the Royal Garden…" I explained what happened with Kukai and Ikuto's secret. However, I left out when Ikuto kissed me and Ikuto and Kukai's fight.

"They broke up?" Rima exclaimed. "But the night we fought Easter, they kissed, in front of us, in front of Yaya and Eru!"

"They did?" I exclaimed.

"That's right; Ikuto-NiiSan brought you back home." Tadase remembered. I nodded, surprised.

"Rima-Tan did a lot that night…" Kusu-Kusu said, giggling.

"Oh yeah, that's right; your 'secret boyfriend." I remembered, smirking. I didn't tell her that I knew who it was.

"S-Shut up! He doesn't exist, or well, I wish he didn't." Rima whispered, sighing in defeat. Tadase and I exchanged a glance. However, this glance was longer than intended, and we ended up gazing at each other for a minute. Suddenly, I heard a lot of beeping in the classroom of girls' texting and using their cell phones. It interrupted my glance with Tadase, and I started blushing. I turned to Rima as her cell phone started beeping. Rima looked at it, and smiled, then frowned. She turned around, and her face turned madder. She picked up her phone, and texted into it.

"Who are you texting?" Tadase asked.

"N-No one!" Rima exclaimed.

"It's probably F." I said, smirking.

"No it's not!" Rima moaned, pressing the send button. I tried to grab her phone, but she took it out of reach. When I got next to her (rather easily because she's really short), I whispered that I knew who it was. Her eyes widened.

"H-How?" Rima exclaimed. "Who is it then?"

"He told me." Rima blushed madly. Tadase looked at me.

"You knew?" Tadase wondered.

"Well, I didn't want to make Rima uncomfortable." I said. "It's Nagihiko." Rima was shocked, as she dropped her cell phone when it beeped.

"Really, but I thought Mashiro-San…" Rima grabbed her cell phone quickly.

"I _do_ hate him! He's the one who told me he likes me!" Rima said quickly.

"Actually, Nagi told me that you first confessed." I said. Rima blushed even redder. She punched the keys on her cell phone.

"Stupid, stupid, Fujisaki!" Rima said, flustered. Her phone beeped again. She looked at it, and ignored it.

"It's perfectly okay to like him, Mashiro-San." Tadase reassured.

"What's the point? It's not going to work out anyway." Rima whispered. "You should know, Tadase. It's not working out so well between you and Amu." Tadase's eyes widened.

"That's not true Mashiro-San! Maybe Ikuto-NiiSan loves her too, but I _will_ win Amu-Chan, no matter what. I'd do anything to get Amu-Chan to be mine." Amu blushed.

"Maybe for now, but not forever. Couples don't last, they slowly break away."

"Maybe your parents aren't perfect, but that's not how every couple is! Sanjou-San and Nikaidou-Sensei are married! They clearly are perfect!"

"My parents married too… and look what happened." Rima's eyes were saddened. "I told myself I wouldn't do this anymore… You both are right… I'm just tormented by my parents' fighting. I almost wish they can just divorce… It's not like they will ever love each other. I am even going to try circling Valentine's Day on the calendar, not that it will work." Tears came down her cheeks. She turned her head away from the window.

"T-That's right… Valentine's Day is tomorrow…" I remembered, my eyes widening. Today was February 13th **(A/N Happy Birthday Cousin!)**. I had to get chocolates prepared for Tadase-Kun! I comforted Rima.

"I know you're feeling down, but hey, try to stay positive okay?" I said.

"I have tried… I've tried everything, but nothing's worked… I'm still just a baby…" Suddenly, the door was knocked on. Wakana **(girl with blue hair and glasses)** opened the door.

"Ah, Fujisaki-San!" She exclaimed. Rima looked up immediately.

"Uh, where is the teacher?" He wondered. Yaya was standing behind him.

"Yaya wants no teacher!" Yaya moaned.

"Well, she sort of…" Everyone sweat dropped. I suddenly realized how much Rima's fan-boys would hate Nagihiko when they found out about Nagihiko and Rima dating.

"Amu-Chan, Rima-Chan, Hotori-San, we need you, now! Guardian meeting!" He hissed. We looked up, and followed him out.

"What happened?" Tadase wondered.

"It's the Royal Garden…" They walked in, and it was a mess. The table was broken and so were the chairs. Tea was spilled all around.

"Someone has Valentine's Day spirit…" Rima muttered. We all were astonished, and horrified.

"Who could have done this?" I exclaimed. I thought back to this morning. I couldn't see Kukai or Ikuto doing this. Utau? Maybe she wants Kukai, but she wouldn't mess up the Royal Garden.

"Maybe Easter?" Nagihiko offered. He looked as puzzled as me.

"When did you guys discover this?" Tadase asked. Nagihiko opened his mouth to speak, but Yaya spoke instead.

"Well, so Yaya was dismissed early because Yaya's sensei is nice. Anyways, so Yaya was walking to the Royal Garden, when Pepe-Tan spotted Nagi-Tan in a tree stalking you three." Nagihiko turned red, and Tadase and I turned to each other in confusion. We turned to Rima, who avoided eye contact with us. "Anyway, so Yaya climbed next to Nagi-Tan and asked him why he was in a tree. Nagi-Tan almost fell out, and then…"

"We don't need those little details! I could care less about Nagihiko falling out of a tree, just go on!" Rima said. Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Fine… so, then we went to the Royal Garden to hang out, when we found it wrecked like this! Yaya was freaking out, and Nagi-Tan said we should go to you guys for advice. And here we are now!" Pepe started clapping, and no one clapped with her. Pepe sweat dropped, and sighed in embarrassment.

"We can't just look around. Let's clean it ~desu!" Su said, floating up. "Let's go, Chips, Syrup, Whip-cream!" A clover replaced my usual X hairpin. I cleaned the Royal Garden in two seconds, and made it look nice again. The character change ended, and Su curtsied. I looked around, and saw the Royal Garden shine.

"Well… that fixes that problem…" Yaya muttered. "Yaya thinks we should plan out something for Valentine's Day!" She continued blabbering on, and soon the Royal Garden disaster was forgotten. During the thought of Valentine's Day, I thought of Kukai, and felt bad for him. Utau had broken up with him right before Valentine's Day. It was going to be a long and tormenting Valentine's Day for Kukai… Once Yaya closed her mouth, no one knew what she was talking about.

"Well, if we're going to have a party… we should start now!" Rima said, with strange enthusiasm. Everyone turned to her, shocked. "What?" She wondered.

"Rima-Chan… you're never excited for anything…" Nagihiko said. She bit her lip.

"Well, Valentine's Day is a day to show your love…" Rima smiled. I remembered that it was going to be her last time trying to bring her parents back together. She looked down, and smiled. "It could be the best Valentine's Day forever… Or the worst… partially depends on you Fujisaki." Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Why Nagi-Tan?" Yaya wondered. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well… let's just leave it open for now…" Tadase said. Nagihiko turned to me, and made a face, wondered how Tadase knew. I nodded towards Rima.

"Yeah, let's set up for the Party!" Yaya cheered. We set up the Royal Garden for Valentine's Day.

**(Utau's POV)**

"It's almost time… we have to get her!" A man from Easter said. A second one next to him nodded.

"Once she is in our hands, the plan can proceed accordingly." I was silent, trying to stop my breathing. Iru and Eru were quiet too, just in case they could see charas. I knew I had to move soon to protect Amu. I couldn't let them take one of my closest friend's captive. I cracked my knuckles. The men turned, as I jumped behind them. I lifted the baseball bat I held, and knocked them out. After they passed out, I ran deeper into the blown up headquarters. I gripped the baseball bat tightly. It meant more than just a regular bat. Since it wasn't baseball season, Kukai had given it to me until baseball season. Now that we are no longer together, I knew I had to return it to him. I found a half-exploded bedroom, and crept in, closing the door as if I wasn't here. It was midnight. I was staying here, and tomorrow was the day, with Ikuto's help; I would put an end to Easter's plan of abducting Amu. I turned on my cell phone, and decided to give someone a call. The phone ringed a few times, and then reached the message machine.

"Hey, it's Kukai! Leave a message, if you're relevant! Peace out, and I'll get back to ya!" I smiled softly. I heard the beep. I hesitated, and then spoke into the phone.

"It's me… Happy Valentine's Day, Souma… I wish everything wasn't going on so I could celebrate the holiday with you. I can't however… Don't call me back… It's best for both of us. I promise, when I can go back with you, I will… I know it's rough on you, but it's harder on me. I love you… So much that I can't deal with this breakup. I just… Happy Valentine's Day…" I hung up. Tears formed in my eyes. Iru and Eru watched me. I collapsed on my bed, and fell to sleep.

**Oh yeah! Chapter over! Wow, the song Grenade by Bruno Mars really inspired me for the Kutau scenes. Rate and Review please!**


	9. A Lovely Valentine's Day!

**We really are making progress! Chapter 9, this could be close to the end… it all depends on if you guys (there aren't very many fans) want it to end. If you vote no, I can easily set something up for this to continue. ;) Just put as a comment if you want this to end or not. Chapter 9 begins!**

_ "Amu, Amu please wake up… Amu-Chan!" I heard a voice cry. It sounded close to tears. I opened my eyes slowly. I found myself in a hospital bed, Arisa by the bedside. _

_ "A-Arisa-Chan… is that you?" I asked slowly. Arisa's eyes widened._

_ "Amu-Chan!" Arisa shouted, hugging me. I hugged her back, and turned to the nurse. The nurse smiled at me._

_ "Arisa-Chan has been very worried about you, my lady; we all have been. When Arisa-Chan was being hospitalized, you came to see her, and you suddenly passed out." I nodded slowly. _

_ "I remember…" I whispered softly. I stood up, and brushed my hair out of my face. The nurse and Arisa gasped, and tried to push me back down._

_ "You aren't in any condition to stand up!" The nurse exclaimed. I looked at her, and sweat dropped._

_ "Sorry, I feel fine though…" I said, scratching the back of my head._

_ "You never know Amu-Chan! You could be terribly injured!" Arisa exclaimed. The nurse and Arisa exchanged glances._

_ "Well, Princess Amu, we need you to rest for a bit." The nurse said. I nodded, and closed my eyes._

__**(Dream Sequence over)**

"AHHHH AMU-CHAN WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" My eyes snapped open, as I peered around. I stared blankly at a pink fairy that was holding pom-poms screaming at the top of her lungs. "IKUTO WAS HERE! HE'S TRYING TO ATTACK YOU!" Ikuto? Who was that?

"I _still_ am here." A guy with blue hair said, crossing his arms. He sat in my apparent bed, and sat beside me.

"Um, do I know you?" I wondered, completely puzzled. Ikuto's eyes darkened.

"I suppose their plan is coming into action." Three fairies eyed each other. "When, if, your memory is restored in time, you will understand what I'm about to say. There's a section of Easter that's messing with your brain in order to manipulate you. We're not sure why, but Utau and I know they're after you. These dreams, the ones with Arisa, ring a bell?" I faced this Ikuto character. "She's not real."

"Yes she is! You know nothing!" I screamed. "She's _my_ Arisa!" Tears came to my eyes. "You are a dream, nothing more!" These fairy things tried to calm me down.

"Ikuto, what should we do ~nya?" A cat fairy thing wondered.

"We have to go, Utau needs us. I just wanted to say one thing; I don't usually do anything for pointless holidays, but happy Valentine's Day." Ikuto handed me a box. "Open it when you remember me." He hopped out of a window. The fairy things turned to me, worried.

"Amu-Chan… does this ring a bell?" A blue one held up a really good picture of me and a boy with blonde hair, holding hands. I shook my head slowly. She held up another picture, of five people, two of them being me and the other guy **(That picture in the drawing episode of the original guardians)**. The girl with a purple ponytail looked slightly familiar, but I shook my head.

"Oh no ~desu!" A fairy that was green moaned. The blue chara held up a picture of five different people. Again, it was me and the blonde haired guy. A girl who was also in the other picture with reddish pigtails was there again. A boy with long purple hair was there, and he looked a lot like the girl with the ponytail in the other picture. There was also a girl with long blonde hair hat was wavy. I stared at the blonde haired girl and the purple haired guy, and everything came back to me. Frantically, I grabbed the box Ikuto gave me, and ripped it opened.

"Does that mean you remember ~desu!" Su exclaimed.

"Yeah I do… I'm in danger? And Ikuto and Utau are saving me? No time to waste, I have to go and tell Tadase-Kun and Nagi, and everyone else!" I opened the thing that Ikuto gave me. It was a music box that played the song Ikuto plays on the violin. I recognized it immediately. "Ikuto…" I smiled, and put it on a shelf. I got dressed, and ran to school. I panted, reaching the Royal Garden.

"Amu-Chan, I have a question; who is this Arisa?" I stopped when Miki said that.

"W-Well… I think Ikuto was wrong about her not being real… I've seen her!" I said, remembering when I saw her. The charas looked at me, concerned.

"Amu-Chan, what if you were…" Ran started.

"I wasn't hallucinating!" I exclaimed, harsh enough to shut my charas up. I held chocolates to give to Tadase.

"Amu-Chi! Tadase's waiting for you!" Yaya greeted. I smiled, hiding my inner emotions, and walking in. Everyone was there, well except for Ikuto and Utau.

"Amu-Chan, Happy Valentine's Day!" Tadase greeted, handing me chocolates, and then kissing me. I blushed madly, and kissed him back. We broke off, and sat down.

"Kissy, kissy!" Yaya smirked, and bounced around.

"Yaya stay still, honestly!" Rima muttered, annoyed. Yaya smirked, and walked over to Rima and Nagihiko.

"Ace!" Kairi moaned, trying to calm her down.

"Class president! It's great to see you!" I greeted. Kairi turned, and smiled, trying to catch Yaya.

"It's time for letter giving, hosting Kukai!" Kukai said, bowing.

"Souma-Kun…" Nagihiko sweat dropped. He looked at Kukai in a friendly yet pity look.

"Okay everyone! Hand in your letters!" Kukai grinned, and held out a box.

"This is stupid." Rima muttered, her voice sounding angry and annoyed. However, despite her words, she dropped a letter in, and sat down. I blushed, and put mine in.

"Kukai, this must be hard…" I whispered. Kukai's smile disappeared for a minute, making me regret saying that.

"Nah, I can't obsess forever! Besides, she left me a message." Kukai told me word for word the message. I smiled, and sat down. Tadase, Nagihiko and Kairi dropped theirs in at the same time. Yaya bounced over, hi-fived Kukai, and dropped hers in. However, she stayed next to him.

"I want to stay with Kukai-Tan! He's not Yaya's Valentine, but he is Yaya's not-blood-related brother!" Kukai teared up, and hugged her.

"Yaya…" Kukai smiled. "Anyway! Love Letter number one, To Ace, err that's crossed out, Yui- Yaya." Everyone sweat dropped. Yaya grinned, and read her love letter over Kukai's shoulder. "Dear Yaya, I want to wish you a happy Valentine's Day…" It continued for a while, and went on to why he likes Yaya and why she is his Valentine. Everyone got bored really quickly. "From Sanjou Kairi." Kukai finished.

"That was expected!" Yaya said, grinning. "Kairi-Kun that was B-O-R-I-N-G!" Yaya complained. Kairi sweat dropped.

"Okay then… now moving on, oh? It's says: To Kairi-Kun from Yaya. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! YAY!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"That was… um, romantic?" Nagihiko said to Yaya. Yaya grinned, and jumped around.

"Rima, what's wrong?" I whispered to her. She looked at me.

"It's nothing…" She sweat dropped when I gave her a look, wanting her to tell me. "Alright fine, well I circled the 14th in pink highlighter putting a heart around it. I had watched my mom read it. She looked mad, and simply ripped it off. Now, I know my parents will never be together." Rima looked as if she was about to cry. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Next is… To Fujisaki..." Rima looked like she was about to scream and wanted to get out of here.

"Oh, I'll be right back. I err; have to use the restroom, so excuse me." Rima stood up, and walked quickly out of the Royal Garden.

"Rima-Tan has to go bad… or she wrote to Nagi-Tan?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, I guess we'll see after reading the letter." Tadase smiled at Yaya. Nagihiko looked at Kukai.

"Why don't you continue? I'm rather curious about who's writing to me." Nagihiko said quickly, trying to get it over with.

"You _know_ who it's from." Kukai said, grinning. "I know you, Nagi, you aren't stupid." Kukai looked around. "Dear Fujisaki, I never thought I'd be writing this. A love letter, personally I think it's rather stupid. Well, anyway, I just wanted to say, Happy Valentine's Day, and thanks for listening to me at the park. –Rima." Kukai read.

"Romantic!~" Yaya said in an Eru like tone.

"Oh my god, that sounded just like Eru! That was a great mimic!" Kukai exclaimed. We all looked around; to make sure Eru wasn't here. Kukai looked hopeful for a moment, but his face fell when Eru wasn't to be found. We suddenly heard footsteps, and we all jumped.

"W-What? W-Who's there?" I exclaimed, freaked out.

"Boo." I gasped, and turned around to see Rima with no grin.

"R-Rima! Not again!" I moaned. Rima had a tiny smirk on her face.

"So, are you going to read the next stupid love letter?" Rima wondered, facing Kukai.

"Oh yeah! Well, you missed your own love letter if you want me to repeat…" Rima glared at him.

"It wasn't a love letter. Did I say '_I love you_' in it?" Rima wondered.

"In the 'love' letter, you stated that a love letter is stupid." Rima turned to Nagihiko and glared at him.

"But, but, but…" Rima started to defend herself, but sighed in defeat.

"Okay, next is: Dear Amu…" I turned bright red. "Dear Amu-Chan, I first want to wish you a happy Valentine's Day. It is a great holiday that we celebrate with the person you love. And that's why I'm writing this for you; because I love you. You are everything I ever wanted, and I hope that I am your Valentine. Love, Hotori Tadase." Even Kukai was shocked about how sweet that letter was.

"Tadase-Kun…" I smiled, unsure of what to say. "Thank you… so much!" Tadase smiled softly.

"That was sweet." Kukai looked down. "I was planning on doing something like that for Valentine's Day, before… well…" Yaya hugged him then.

"Kukai c'mon read the next one!" Yaya moaned. "If you won't, than Yaya will!" Kukai smiled at Yaya.

"Nah, I've got this. Man I can't wait for Hinamori's!" I turned red, knowing how lame mine was. "Alright this time it says, To Rima…" Rima looked up and had that same look about wanting to leave. "Well, Happy Valentine's Day! I know that you find me annoying and a pain, but despite these feelings, I know there's more you hide from me. Even if you can't show me these feelings, I can show you mine. I random-scribbled-out-stuff you, and someday we can make these feelings mutual, from, you-know-who." Kukai grinned and Nagihiko.

"Random scribbled out stuff? Can't you read what it actually says?" I wondered.

"Even Yaya can say it's illegible." Yaya agreed. Nagihiko blushed, and smiled softly.

"Uh, can we leave it like that for now?" Everyone laughed at him, except for Rima of course. She didn't smile but I could tell she really enjoyed it, and was flustered.

"Let's read Amu's, I'm interested." Rima said, smirking. Tadase smiled.

"Ex-Jack, you should read it, your school bell will ring soon." Kairi said. Kukai nodded, and took out the last love letter; mine.

"To Tadase-Kun… Thank you for everything! You always protect me from X-Eggs and anything else. If only I could repay you. Please accept these chocolates as a token of my thanks. Um, Happy Valentine's Day –Amu." Kukai read. I handed Tadase the chocolates.

"Well that concludes the reading of the letters! I have to get to school, or else I'll be terribly late. Bye!" Kukai jogged off. Kairi also left to go to his sister's house **(he's there alone right now).**

"Yaya's was the best!" Yaya said grinning. Everyone sweat dropped. Suddenly, the bell rang, and we headed to our classes. Again, we had a substitute because Nikaidou was still on his Honeymoon. This time, the sub was normal but we had a Valentine's Day party all day. All of Tadase's fan girls, including Saia gave him chocolates and love letters, but Tadase kindly denied them all, saying he already found his Valentine. I turned red when he said that.

"HINAMORI YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Saaya shouted. I sweat dropped.

"I don't see you being able to kill me so easily Yamabuki." I said, crossing my arms. Saaya snarled.

"You'll see, or you won't, I'll kill you too quickly." Saaya charged at me, and tackled me down.

"Amu!" Tadase and Rima exclaimed, helping me up.

"Stop!" The substitute (AKA Emma-Sensei) exclaimed. She broke us apart, and sent Saaya to Tsukasa's office.

"RIMA BE MY VALENTINE!" The fan boys yelled. Rima's eyes widened as a stampede of fan boys crowded her desk.

"No, this whole thing is lame. Besides I can only pick one and not every one of you." Her face reddened slightly. "I already picked someone anyway…" Their eyes widened.

"ME!" They all shouted.

"None of you. I picked a boy from the other class…" Rima admitted. All of the boys charged to the other class, leaving Tadase being the only boy in the class. All three of us sweat dropped.

"I hope Nagi's okay." I said.

"Who cares? I could care less about him, he's stupid." Rima muttered, crossing her arms. As she said that, she clutched his love letter tightly in her hand.

"Rima-Chan, you like Fujisaki-San?" The girls who were left in the class exclaimed.

"No, why would I? He's stupid, and a waste of time." Rima lied, hiding it well.

"He's not stupid, he's charming and handsome!" One girl exclaimed. Rima's eyes flashed, as she turned to her angrily. Her eyes were mad.

"Oh? What was that Aria? You better take that back, or else." Aria nodded slowly and backed off. Aria… her name reminded me of Arisa. Arisa… she's not just a dream!

"Amu-Chan, are you okay?" Tadase wondered.

"Huh? I'm fine, why?" I wondered.

"Well, you just had a strange expression." Tadase smiled, and took my hand. Suddenly, the fan boys marched back in angrily.

"We found your boyfriend." They said. Rima raised her eyebrow.

"Show me him…" Rima ordered. They nodded, and brought in Kirishima. He was tied up with a gag around his mouth. "Are you stupid? He's not the one! And why tie him up? That's stupid." The guys nodded slowly.

"I know who it is, it's…" Rima covered Aria's mouth.

"What if it's the cool and athletic Fujisaki Nagihiko?" Rima dropped her hand off Aria's mouth and dropped her love letter. She looked like she was about to freeze to death. "Does this mean… we can't kill him, he's the jack of the guardians and he is the brother of the super-cool Nadeshiko Fujisaki." All three of us sweat dropped at that.

"Did they just say that they think Nagihiko is super-cool?" Rima whispered, almost giggling. Finally the school bell rang, and the three of us headed towards the Royal Garden.

"You guys are here! Ha! Yaya-Tan and Nagi-Tan beat you!" Yaya smirked. Nagihiko leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Hello Fujisaki-San." Tadase greeted.

"Hotori-San! How are you?"

"G-" Tadase was interrupted by Yaya.

"DON'T IGNORE YAYA-TAN!" Yaya yelled.

"Hello Yaya." Rima greeted, not smiling.

"RIMA-TAN! How was your day?" Yaya said, smiling. Rima stared at her for a few seconds before answering.

"Interesting." Rima muttered. "That's all I can say; an interesting Valentine's Day."

"Well, your fan boys came into my class, and kidnapped Kirishima-Kun." Nagihiko said, sweat dropping.

"Yeah we know." Rima snapped.

"Well, how was your day Yaya?" I asked, turning to her.

"Yaya was good! No one in Yaya's class, except for Yaya, is dating anyone, so it was funny to mock them!" We all sweat dropped.

"Well… that's interesting…" I sweat dropped. Suddenly I heard a small voice, like Arisa's whisper my name. I turned around.

"Something wrong, Amu-Chan?" Nagihiko wondered.

"N-No, it's nothing…" I whispered, my voice shaky. Tadase turned to me with a worried expression. There was an awkward silence

"It's cold." Rima complained, breaking the silence. Nagihiko wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Rima turned red.

"Clearly you aren't too cold if your face is red." Nagihiko said, smirking. "I'm guessing that you said that as an excuse for me to hug you."

"No! Stop!" Rima moaned. Nagihiko smirked, and hugged her tighter. It reminded me a little of how Ikuto flirts with me. Ikuto was the last thing I wanted to think about. I was enjoying a great Valentine's Day with Tadase. And Ikuto was also putting himself in danger for me. How rude am I? Ikuto's risking his life for me and I spend my Valentine's Day with another guy who he once considered as his little brother. Our charas were in the dollhouse playing. I was going to say something to them, when Yaya started speaking.

"CANDY! Yaya want candy, NOW!" Yaya moaned. We all sweat dropped, and went to the bakery to get candy. It was so much fun! Afterward, we all went our own ways to our houses.

"That was so much fun!" I said, going onto my bed. My charas nodded.

"I'm with you Amu-Chan ~desu!" Su agreed. I smiled, and closed my eyes.

"Tomorrow, we'll worry about everything. If I… don't remember you when I wake up, warn Tadase-Kun, okay?" My charas nodded, as they floated into their eggs, and closed them. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep, my last thought of the night being Ikuto…

**(Utau's POV)**

"C'mon Utau-Chan, let's go! Man, don't be so slow! C'mon!" I remember Kukai grabbing my hand, and practically dragging me to an amusement park, the one I used to play in with Ikuto and Tadase. It brought back sweet memories, and I had been happy to enjoy them with Kukai. "Let's go on the roller coaster!" Kukai had said, grinning.

"Um, it's a kid's carnival; there is no roller coaster, except for a kiddies' coaster." I said. "Believe me, I'd want one too, but, well, too bad." Kukai pouted, then quickly eyed the Ferris wheel. I sighed heavily, and followed him to it. We had went on, and stopped at the top.

"Utau, I will never let go of you, I will be with you forever… That's a promise!" I had smiled.

"I love you too Souma… I won't break up with you, even if the king of the world told us to." Kukai had laughed.

"Will it be Tadase?" I smiled at that.

"Yeah, little Tadase, king of the world…" I remembered us playing when we were young.

"Little Tadase? He's kind of not _that_ little, only a year younger than me." Kukai said.

"I used to call him that when we were young." I said. Kukai nodded.

"Did you have a crush on him when you were young?" I turned to Kukai, my eyebrow raised.

"Um, he was like a little brother, I wouldn't like him." I said.

"You had, well have a crush on your older brother." Kukai pointed out, and looked like he regretted saying that.

"It's not a crush, it's just…" I rested my head on his shoulder. "You wouldn't understand, so it doesn't matter. Just get that I love you, and I won't leave you no matter what." I kissed him as the Ferris wheel started moving.

…..

"Utau, are you with me?" I heard Ikuto whisper. I looked up.

"Uh, yeah, now I am." I said, not saying my memories of dating Kukai. I couldn't deny that I missed him and thought about him every day. Especially today, which of course happened to be Valentine's Day.

"This is going to be awesome!" Iru said, smirking.

"No, it's scary!" Eru moaned. Iru kicked Eru and sighed.

"Ikuto, we should go ~nya." Yoru said. Ikuto nodded.

"Amu's in danger, and I will not let her be hurt in anyway. Let's go." Ikuto said, as the two of us plus the three charas started to move. We stayed hidden, not allowing the Easter guards to see us.

"The plan is almost in motion." I heard someone say. "She's practically coming straight to us!" I ran past quickly. I knew we had little time to spare. Their plan on taking Amu over with the dreams was almost complete. She can't even tell reality from dream anymore. That scared me that my best friend was in trouble.

"Come on!" Ikuto whispered, as I followed him. We made our way far into the Easter building, when we hit a dead end.

"I guess we have to turn back." I hissed.

"It's great to see you two, the Tsukiyomi siblings." We looked up to see a man, whom I recognized as Lee **(chapter 1 reference)**.

"Oh, we were just looking around the remnants of this building." I lied.

"Don't lie!" Lee snapped. "You think you are going to save Amu, correct?"

"Leave her alone!" I yelled, bracing myself. "Iru now, my own heart…"

"Not right now!" Ikuto hissed, stopping me. I sighed, and ended the attempt at a chara-nari. Yoru floated up, and watched Lee with disgust in his eyes.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Lee." He said, as if I didn't know. "I am the head of the Dream department." I nodded slowly, a glare forming on my mouth. "We used Hinamori Amu to lead you here. She isn't who we want. We want…" Suddenly it hit me. Amu was a bait to lure us in. They could care less about Amu. They wanted power and revenge; they wanted me. Suddenly, I heard a loud bang, and everything turned black.

**Suspense! Ha, well I hope it was romantic up until the end. RATE AND REVIEW! Next chapter could be the end, or not, please vote if you think it should end or not.**


	10. It's the battle of a lifetime!

**Chapters 10, take two! I can't access my original because for some reason word says I can't open because my computer had to make updates, and now I can't open the recovered copy****. Oh well, it wasn't coming out amazing anyway. Well, I want to give a special thanks to one of my reviewers who doesn't have an account, ami. I really don't get how you said that this is your favorite Shugo Chara story, but thanks sooooo much! That's most of the reason why I'm continuing this story. Well RATE AND REVIEW!**

_ I was finally released from the hospital. I was sick of being there, so it was a relief! I was walking with only a slight limp. Arisa stayed with me the whole time._

_ "Thanks… for everything." I smiled at Arisa._

_ "I'd do anything for you Amu! I have a question, if there is ever a choice between me and one of your 'friends,' who would you pick?" I playfully shoved her._

_ "Is that a joke? Of course I'd pick you, what other friends do I have?" Arisa smiled, and held my hand. She took me around the courtyard. It was so pretty. Suddenly I realized something._

_ "Wait, weren't we supposed to go to the ball to find a prince?" I wondered, realizing that I never went there even though I was getting changed. Arisa's eyes widened._

_ "I guess that was a dream, we never did that."Arisa laughed, almost nervously. "Well, c'mon! Let's go play!" I smiled, and chased Arisa around the courtyard, both of us laughing._

**(Dream Sequence over, Utau's POV)**

Suddenly, I felt my eyes open. I saw stone walls all around, and I felt myself in a standing up position. My hands were in chains, as I was hanging. Lee watched me, his arms crossed.

"Too bad you're the enemy. You're pretty hot, like extremely sexy." I snarled at him.

"I would never go out with you, a disgusting Easter worker!" I yelled. "And besides, I have a boy…" I wanted to cry. I broke up with Kukai supposedly to save Amu, but get captured myself. So, I broke up with Kukai to get kidnapped. Why, why did I ever do that? Am I really that stupid?

"Well, I guess you're wondering what we're doing with you." I didn't say anything, and simply glared at Lee. "Well, since you quit Easter, we want revenge using you and your power to defeat Hinamori Amu and the others."

"Why do _you_ want revenge? You weren't in Easter when I was." I pointed out. I had a plan. "Besides, if you let me go, I'd spare one date with you." I winked, hating this. Lee smirked.

"I like your game Hoshina, but I'm not that stupid." He leaned close to my face. "We're going to force you to work for us, with force if necessary."

"I'm sure that's necessary, I'm not working with you, force or not." I said, trying to lean back.

"You'll regret that." He pressed a button, and I suddenly felt a jolt of pain. It hurt so much, I felt myself starting to cry. No way, I can't let myself be this weak! This pain lasted for about ten minutes, but it felt like years.

"Will you help us?" Lee asked, sneering. Though I really didn't want that pain, I didn't want to join.

"N-No…" I stuttered. Lee's sneer disappeared, making me smirk. "I'm not weak; I won't give in, no matter what!"

"Not bad, for a girl like you. Many would fall and give in after that one. You're a lot like your father, he always did well."

"You tortured my dad?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, not only that, but I _killed _your dad." Time stopped. I was already really mad, but my anger literally exploded.

"You'll pay! You will, I promise!" I screamed, crying and all of my emotions exploding. "If I have to, I'll kill you, bare hand! I WILL!" I couldn't control myself. I couldn't help wondering where Iru and Eru were. I missed them. I missed my father. And I hated Lee. "YOU WILL PAY, BASTARD!" I screamed. Lee smirked, and pressed the button, causing pain to go through me again.

**(Amu's POV)**

"Amu-Chan, wake up!" A heard someone yell. My eyes opened slowly, and suddenly I sat up. I saw four fairies and a guy with cat ears.

"Amu! Do you remember anything?" The guy with cat ears asked.

"Well, I know my sister Arisa, and…" The cat eared guy shook his head.

"Well, come with me, it's an emergency." I nodded slowly, shocked when he picked me up, and carried me to a garden. It was beautiful, with a fountain in the middle. I saw many people, only a guy with long purple hair and a girl with wavy long hair looking familiar. Suddenly, everything snapped back to place.

"Nagi, Rima! What happened?" I wondered, confused. We were all at the Royal Garden.

"Why Nagi-Tan and Rima-Tan? Yaya and Kukai-Tan are here too!" Yaya moaned, trying to take the attention.

"Yaya now's not the time." Kukai muttered, speaking softly. He looked on the verge of tears and really concerned about something.

"What… what happened?" I asked. Everyone turned to me. All of us were there, plus Kukai, Kairi, and Ikuto.

"I presume you remember since you knew Mashiro-San and Fujisaki-Kun?" Tadase asked. I nodded slowly.

"Why us first anyway?" Rima wondered, turning to Nagihiko. "I mean, we have nothing to do with each other." Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Thank you very much for your Valentine." Nagihiko said, smirking. Rima glared at him, blushing. "Well, other than that, I wonder if it has anything to do with being 'the key' or whatever." Nagihiko wondered.

"When we performed Queen's Waltz, we heard that weird message." Rima remembered. "So, does that mean that whenever Amu forgets who she is, we can help?" Everyone nodded slowly.

"Well, Amu-Chan is awfully clueless, Ikuto-NiiSan do you mind explaining?" Ikuto nodded slowly, and turned to me. I took a deep breath, and blushed. Tadase seemed annoyed, and Ikuto didn't smile.

"Remember when we said that Easter was after you?" I nodded. "Well the truth was that you were bait to get who they actually wanted, Utau." I gasped.

"But, what…" I felt terrible about it, and blamed myself.

"We need a plan, now." Kairi said, taking the attention. "Since the building exploded, thanks to the Tsukiyomis." Ikuto frowned slightly. "I'm sure there's a section we can sneak through. So, we need to split into small groups." We all nodded.

"Amu-Chan, go with Mashiro-San, Fujisaki-Kun, Souma-Kun, and myself." I nodded slowly, obeying Tadase.

"No, Tadase, I'm going with Amu and you go with Yuiki-San and Kairi." They argued a while. I hated seeing them fight; it pained me.

"Hey, chill out!" Kukai said. They both looked at him. "How about neither of you get Amu? Nagi, Mashiro, and I can protect her too!" Kukai put his thumb up. "Besides, we'll meet up later, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Ex-Jack is correct, King, Tsukiyomi come with Ace… err Yaya-Chan and I." Kairi said. Yaya seemed happy. We all decided how we should go, and we decided to do our plan.

…

We were able to sneak into the building, my group. Tadase and Ikuto's group was ahead and already wiping out guards, and putting them in closets.

"So, where is she?" Kukai persisted. "I just want to save her! I haven't seen her in two days, and I miss her, and she's captured, and…"

"Don't get hasty Souma-Kun." Nagihiko hissed. "We have no intentions of leaving here without her. We have to check every room until we find hers. So, just stay patient for a bit, okay?" He reassured. Kukai smiled at his friend.

"Amu, what's that?" Rima wondered. We all turned and saw a black wall that had golden symbols on it.

"Maybe we should explore that way?" I suggested. We nodded, and slowly snuck towards the door, and tried to open it.

"Leave this to us!" The charas said. All of our charas touched the door, and opened it. Everyone's eyes widened, as we saw a girl with blond pigtails hanging by her hands tied in chains and a man in his late thirties. Nagihiko pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Hotori-San, we found her." He whispered.

"Welcome guys! Nice to meet you, I'm Lee Porkman." Because of his last name and everyone's nerves, we started cracking up.

"Pork man, now I'm hungry, can I eat you after we save Utau?" Kukai asked Lee. Lee looked stunned, as we all laughed hysterically, even Rima.

"That's the funniest thing that's happened in a while!" Rima smiled.

"Hey, can we just save me? Honestly, I'm hanging here and in a lot of pain, so save me already?" Utau wondered, seeming pissed. We stopped laughing, and turned to Lee.

"Finally, I'm please to meet you Hinamori Amu, and others."

"No one addresses me as just 'others!" Kukai yelled, character transforming into Sky Jack. "By the way, I'm Kukai Souma, great to meet the kidnapper of the girl I love." He said, kicking a soccer ball into his face. Utau smirked then, watching him fight.

"My own heart, unlock!" The three of us yelled.

"Wait, Amu!" I turned, and my fourth egg flew up, and opened, revealing Dia.

"Dia!" I exclaimed. Dia smiled, and floated next to me. "Now you can chara-nari!"

"Right! My own heart, unlock!" I yelled; character transforming into Amulet Dia. Rima as Clown Drop, and Nagihiko as Beat Jumper landed beside me. Lee smirked, and pressed a button, making Utau scream in pain.

"Utau!" Kukai exclaimed, tackling Lee. However Utau's pain didn't end.

"Kukai, be careful, he's strong! He, he…" Suddenly Tadase and his group ran in, already chara-naried.

"Utau-Chan!" Iru and Eru yelled, floating behind them. Utau smiled, seeing her charas.

"Slash Claw!" Ikuto yelled, breaking the machine that tortured Utau. However, she was still being held up.

"Hello Tsukiyomi Ikuto! My name is Lee, and I think there's something your sister needs to tell you."

"Shut up!" Utau snapped at Lee, trying to swing herself to kick him. "Kukai, do me a favor and kick him." Kukai nodded, and kicked him. She tried to turn to Ikuto. "Lee, Lee Porkman." We all started cracking up, and Utau glared, shutting us up. "Lee Porkman… murdered our father, Aruto Tsukiyomi." Everyone went silent. Ikuto turned to Lee, glaring at him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ikuto yelled, charging at him. "For kidnapping my sister and for killing our father!" Ikuto was mad, and charged at him. Lee was horrified, when suddenly someone pressed a button, making Ikuto fly back onto Utau, making her break off, and both of them hitting the wall.

"Thanks for saving me." Lee smiled, as a girl revealed herself. I practically passed out.

"It's no problem, father." The girl said, speaking in her familiar kind, sweet voice. I froze, as the girl faced me. "It's great to see you again, Amu-Chan!" Everyone's mouths fell open.

"A-A-Arisa-Chan?" I said, still in shock. I ended my character transformation, shocked.

"I didn't want to meet you in reality like this, but we're still sisters, right?"

"NO! How could you think that? You captured, tortured, and harmed one of my closest friends, how can I forgive you?" I exclaimed.

"But you promised that you'd pick me over your friends." I froze, wanting so badly to cry. "Besides, my daddy did it, not me! I'm so sorry!" Arisa said, hugging me.

"Don't trust her!" Utau and Ikuto yelled in unison. I froze, unsure what to do.

"Amu-Chan, what about Ami-Chan?" Ran reminded me. Ami was irrelevant… so was Utau and Ikuto and all of my friends… why did they matter? I hugged Arisa back.

"Let's go play Arisa-Chan, like we did in the courtyard!" I said, smiling. Arisa nodded a huge grin on her face.

"Amu-Chan, please! Don't you trust us… me?" I heard Tadase cry. He sounded close to tears.

"I do trust you… but I trust Arisa-Chan more." Arisa smiled.

"Amu, she's evil!" Rima cried. I turned to Rima, and glared.

"You're just jealous! You are always jealous of me and Nagihiko!" I yelled in defense. "C'mon Arisa-Chan, I don't care about them." Arisa smiled, and nodded, as she led me out of Easter Base.

**(Utau's POV)**

We all gaped in shock. Amu just went off with Arisa? I knew that Arisa was manipulating her, Amu, a girl who is easily manipulated. I clenched my fists, and faced Lee.

"We're not done with you." I snarled, kicking him into the wall. "See you later, son of a bitch." I grabbed rope, and tied him up. I threw him into a closet, and followed everyone else. Both my brother and Tadase looked miserable. I knew they both loved her insanely and that she chose a bitchy girl over them hurt.

"AMU-CHI!" Yaya cried. Suddenly, I had an idea, turning to Yaya.

"Yuiki, come here." Yaya perked up, and followed me.

"Can you use your merry merry thing to put Amu to sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah! Yaya will do that, Yaya's own heart, unlock!" She transformed with Pepe into Dear Baby. I knew Yaya would fall asleep also, but I figured Yaya was completely useless other than that.

"Amu-Chan!" Yaya called, in a voice just like Arisa's. We all gasped, realizing how similar that was. Amu turned, shocked.

"A-Arisa-Chan?" She exclaimed.

"I'm right here!" Arisa said, smiling.

"No, I'm over here, Amu-Chan! I love you!" Yaya mimicked. "Ha, Merry, Merry!" Yaya threw a rattle at Amu, causing both her and Yaya to fall to sleep. I smirked, crossing my arms, as Kukai picked her up Yaya up and Ikuto picked Amu up.

"Bring Amu-Chan back!" Arisa cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Do you honestly think we'll listen to you? Dumbass." I muttered, kicking her.

"Utau! That's considered child abuse!" Kukai said, sarcastically.

"She's an exception, bitches don't count." I said, crossing my arms. Kukai wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"God I missed you, you seriously are the best." Kukai said.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Nagihiko said. "Souma, do you have a baseball bat?" Kukai smiled and nodded, taking out a metal baseball bat. I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, I figured I might need it to save you…" Kukai looked to the side, and blushed. Nagihiko took it, and used it to knock out Arisa.

"Good job, Nagi." Rima said, walking beside him. Nagihiko smiled, and hugged her.

"Um, when did they get together?" I wondered.

"We aren't together!" Rima moaned, blushing. We all laughed, and walked back to the  
Royal Garden. Before that, I had taken Kukai's baseball bat, and bashed Lee in the head several times.

"Everything is okay, for now!" Kukai said, grinning. Amu and Yaya were still sleeping.

"Way to state the obvious." I said to him. Kukai turned to me, grinning.

"Can we get back together, please? I missed you so much, there wasn't a second I didn't." I smiled.

"Aren't we already back together? Let's pretend we didn't break up." I decided.

"What are you talking about? We didn't break up!" We both laughed. "Meet me at ramen shop, at seven o' clock sharp." He leaned in close to me, and we kissed.

"Huh? What happened?" I heard Yaya say.

"Eh? They're kissing?" Amu exclaimed. We didn't stop, and I hugged him tighter.

**Seems like the end, huh? Well, don't worry it's not. RATE AND REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING OR ELSE YOU WILL REGRET IT!**


	11. Bad Hair Day!

**Let's go for Chapter 11! I'd really love more reviews. I had limited last time… Well, this is probably one of the first peaceful chapters in a while O.O. Well, enjoy!**

My hair was a total mess! That was my first thought as I woke up, and looked into a mirror. I saw that my hair was all over the place, not the best way to start the day. That's when I realized that I didn't have a mirror in my room! I looked around, and was very confused as to why I wasn't in my room. Was I kidnapped or raped, or, or… I was freaking out when I saw a little girl sleeping on the ground. I sighed in relief when I realized that I was in Ami's room. Wait, but how did I get here? Did I sleep walk? I slowly crept out, careful not to wake up Ami. I entered my room, and looked around, and smiled, finding my eggs. All four of them were closed and they all were sleeping. I was wondering if Dia would come today, when I suddenly realized something.

"I'm late for school!" I exclaimed, throwing on clothes, and running out my house not even worrying about breakfast. I arrived on school grounds, just realizing my hair was a mess. Oh no! I dug through my school bag, looking for a hair comb. Suddenly, I remembered that Ami had wanted the hair comb the day before and I never put it back in. NO!

"Amu-Chan, way to ditch us!" I looked, and saw all four of my charas.

"S-Sorry…" I muttered. "Dia! You're staying out?" Dia floated up, and nodded.

"Yeah I am, it just feels… right sort of." Dia whispered softly. All of my charas started laughing.

"Amu-Chan, your hair ~desu!" Su said, laughing.

"It doesn't matter!" I moaned. "What can I do?" I decided to find a hat to cover it. However, the store said it didn't open until nine o'clock. I went back to school, bummed out, and pondered, deciding what to do.

"_Just let it go, people with fun things are more interesting._" I looked around, but didn't find the source of the voice. It's happening a lot to me. I've been hearing voices that sound a lot like Arisa. The dreams have disappeared, but it's just these voices. After betraying my friends, I've found it hard to forgive myself. I was trusting a little girl more than my friends… more than my actual sister. However, I've kept these negative emotions inside, and have acted string in front of my friends. I heard the bell rang, and started walking to my class.

"Nikaidou-Sensei's back today!" Miki remembered. Su looked extremely happy about this news. Ran and Dia didn't really care too much. Once I got to my classroom, I stood there for a few minutes, pondering what to do about my hair. Tadase-Kun was there, going to see my hair… and so was Saaya, who knows what she would do?

"Hinamoi-San, what are you waiting for?" Nikaidou wondered, turning to me. The whole class turned to me. I turned dark red, as I entered the classroom, trying not to draw attention to my hair. However, that's what the class first saw; my terribly messed-up hair. I sat in my seat, trying to act cool.

"Amu, here." Rima hissed, passing me her black ribbon she normally wore in hair. However, she was wearing her hair in two wavy pigtails and they looked perfect, and she looked beautiful. She wore two black ribbons to tie her pigtails to her hair. She looked beautiful, and I looked like a slob with my bed-head. It was really embarrassing. I put the ribbon in, and it didn't help much.

"Thanks." I whispered back. I looked at my classmates. "What are you looking at? Can't you find something better to stare at than my hair?" My heart was pounding. My fans' eyes sparkled.

"So cool and spicy!" They admired.

"RIMA'S PRETTIER AND COOLER THAN AMU! HOT AND SEXY!" The boys yelled. Rima looked uncomfortable with them calling her sexy.

"AMU!"

"RIMA!" Both groups argued for a while.

"Guys, on topic okay? Please, we have things to do?" Nikaidou tried to calm us, but the arguments continued.

"Are you guys kidding? Rima and Amu are both lame, it's so TADASE-KUN!" Saaya and her gang yelled. Tadase sweat dropped, and faced me.

"Good morning Amu-Chan." He smiled, causing me to blush.

"G-Good morning Tadase-Kun." I said smiling.

"NO! IT'S FUJISAKI-KUN! HE'S SO HANDSOME AND CHARMING AND EVERYTHING A PERFECT BOYFRIEND AND HUSBAND SHOULD HAVE!" The fangirls yelled. Rima turned to them, and glared intensely.

"This is stupid. For one thing, I don't think Nagi wants to go out with you girls." Rima said.

"Did she call him Nagi?" The fangirls whispered. Rima turned red.

"And also, we haven't seen Nikaidou-Sensei forever, can't we enjoy him coming back?" Nikaidou smiled.

"Thanks Mashiro-San, so give me your attention." Everyone went silent. "So, now let's begin."

…

"Okay, class dismissed." Nikaidou announced, as we all left the classroom. Suddenly, groups of my fangirls and Rima's fanboys stopped.

"Let's see who's truly better. Let's let Amu-Chan and Rima-Chan battle." I froze. A battle with Rima?

"That seems perfect!" The fangirls turned to us, as we froze in shock.

"But, that's just…" Tadase was interrupted by the fans cheering. I turned to Rima nervously. Her face hid all emotions.

"Very well then. I guess we'll fight." I was shocked that Rima said that. I turned to her, and Rima winked.

"This is stupid, why should we do something like that?" I wondered, crossing my arms.

"Let's get this over with; an easy victory." Rima faced me, and raised her fists. I was completely stunned, as I raised mine nervously. Rima ran forward, and stopped right in front of my face. I was raising my fist, just for act, when suddenly Rima went on one leg.

"BALA-BALANCE!" Rima yelled, balancing on one foot. Everyone stared at her, and started to leave. Rima changed back, and glared at her chara. "That wasn't the plan Kusu-Kusu!" Kusu-Kusu giggled.

"But that's more fun! Right?" Rima sighed, ignoring her question.

"Let's go to the Royal Garden, Fujisaki-Kun and Yuiki-San are probably waiting." We nodded, and followed Tadase to the Royal Garden.

"YOU GUYS ARE SLOWPOKES!" Yaya screamed.

"Nice to see you too." Rima grunted, sitting down. I smiled at Nagihiko, and also sat in my seat.

"You three did take an awfully long time, did something happen?" Nagihiko wondered, looking at us.

"Well, it's nothing too important." Tadase reassured. "Well…"

"AMU-CHI'S HAIR!" Yaya shrieked, shocked. "What happened? Amu-Chi had a bad hair day?"

"More or less…" I admitted, sweat dropping. We were silent for a few minutes, when Tadase started to speak.

"Ever since the instant with Utau-Chan being kidnapped yesterday, Easter has been quiet. Though it has only been yesterday, we haven't even seen any X-Eggs."

"Yaya wants candy!" Yaya moaned.

"Shut up Yaya, does it honestly matter?" Rima wondered, flipping one of her pigtails forward. Nagihiko looked at her pigtails, and smiled softly but didn't say anything.

"Yeah it does matter, it's Yaya's needs!"

"Only mentally, I'm sure you can survive."

"NO, YAYA CAN'T SURVIVE!" Yaya moaned. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Um, well, so I was thinking… Sanjou-San invited us over her place to swim in their indoor pool, if you guys are interested."

"Yeah! Yaya's going to wear a bikini so she could impress Kairi-Kun, and…"

"Yaya, Kairi could care less." Rima muttered. She looked at me, and smiled softly. "Can I go to your place and borrow a bathing suit?"

"Yeah, okay!" I said, smiling. We all headed back to our places, and changed. I lent Rima a bathing suit that was two-piece but not a bikini. It was slightly small on Rima, but it fit her. Rima's bathing suit was red. Rima pulled down her hair. I wore a one piece blue bathing suit. I had brushed my hair, and it looked good again. I got my mom to drive us, and we walked into Sanjou-San's house, and went to the pool. Yaya was there, not wearing a bikini.

"Hey guys!" Yaya said, waving. Kairi was there too.

"Hello Joker, Queen." Kairi greeted. He was in the pool swimming around. Yaya was swimming around like crazy.

"Hey Class President!" I waved, and sat on the stair. Rima put her legs in, and didn't go in.

"Rima-Tan, c'mon, please come in!" Yaya begged.

"No, I don't want to." Rima snapped. I remember her telling me that she couldn't swim. Yaya swam around, and entered the deep end.

"Whoa, Yaya, isn't that a bit far? Be careful, and hey guys!" Kukai entered, and hopped right in, going underwater. He emerged from the pool, and grinned sheepishly.

"Kukai-Tan!" Yaya swam towards him, and hugged him.

"It's cold." Rima complained.

"Not when you get used to it." Yaya pointed out. "And besides, you aren't in the pool!"

"So? My legs are."

"Come in, please! I miss you, Rima-Tan!" Rima snarled, and shivered. I'm not sure if it was the fear of going in or the weather.

"N-No! I will _not_ go in!" Rima snapped. Yaya got out, and pushed her in. "YAYA!" Rima yelled, shocked. She landed in the water and desperately treaded water.

"Hello guys!" Tadase greeted as he walked in, holding a towel. He was wearing a white swim pants and no shirt. I was blushing madly, and Kukai swam next to me, smirking.

"T-Tadase-Kun…" I stuttered, blushing extremely. Nagihiko and Utau followed him in. Rima looke shocked, and grabbed the side of the pool, turning to Yaya and glaring. Nagihiko smiled, and sat at the edge beside Rima's spot in the pool. Utau jumped in, and quickly submerged.

"Hey Utau, I was wondering what took you!" Kukai said, smiling as he floated on his back.

"You were rushing, I took my time when I ran into Fujisaki." Nagihiko smiled, and Kukai looked horrified.

"Did you cheat with Nagi?" Both Utau and Nagihiko were shocked.

"Souma-Kun! I wouldn't do that, I like someone else." Nagihiko exclaimed. Rima turned bright red, and looked like she was sweating a bit. I smirked, and winked at Rima.

"Am I late?" We all looked up, and saw a familiar face with blue hair. He walked into the pool genuinely and slowly. I blushed, and froze, hoping he wouldn't notice me. However, the opposite happened, as he turned straight to me, and smirked. He picked me up, and plopped me into the water.

"IKUTO!" I screeched, the feeling the water. I glared at him, and floated up. Nagihiko and Tadase walked into the pool.

"Ikuto-NiiSan, you could've harmed her!" Tadase exclaimed, swimming toward me. I smiled softly at Tadase, making Ikuto snarl. Yaya raced Kukai across the pool, Kukai ahead by a lot. Utau watched them, smirking.

"Let's play shark!" Yaya said. We all turned to her, confused. "Shark's a game where one person is the shark, and they have to grab people and bring them underwater. Yaya is shark!"

"I don't want to play." Rima muttered.

"Okay, but then you have to make out with your boyfriend." Yaya said, smirking.

"If you are a baby, then how do you know what 'making out' is?" Rima muttered. "Fine, I'll play, whatever."

"YAY! Okay, I have to give you guys five seconds!" Yaya went underwater, as we all swam around. "READY!" Yaya submerged, and went underwater again. She started by chasing Utau, who escaped. Suddenly, Yaya swam towards me. I started swimming away, when someone kicked Yaya, saving me from the "shark."

"Ikuto, you could have hurt her! She wouldn't have really killed me!" I exclaimed. Ikuto crossed his arms, as Yaya submerged, coughing.

"Yaya, you okay?" Kukai exclaimed, swimming towards her. Kairi followed Kukai, watching Yaya nervously. Rima looked concerned, but she didn't even try to get there.

"Yeah, Y-Yaya's okay…" Yaya whispered, still coughing. She was breathing heavily.

"I didn't mean to harm her… sorry Yuiki." Ikuto whispered.

"Not Iku-San… Yaya's asthma… Yaya is having asthma attack." We all gaped. Kukai picked her up, and jumped out of the pool. \

"We need to get her home, or to a hospital, now!" Kukai exclaimed. He grabbed a towel and wrapped Yaya in it. We all got out and crowded around Kukai and Yaya. "I'd say to her house, and then home." We nodded, and Kairi called his sister to drive a few people to Yaya's house. We decided that Kukai, Kairi, Rima, Nagihiko, and I were all going to Yaya's house with Yaya. We arrived, and Kukai explained what's happening to her parents.

"Thanks for coming Kukai-San, and helping our daughter." Yaya's father said.

"Hey, Yaya's practically my little sister, I'd do anything!" Kukai grinned, and shivered. He didn't even use a towel on himself!

"You went swimming, and didn't even worry about yourself, oh god!" Yaya's mom exclaimed, grabbing him a towel. Kukai wrapped it around himself, and shivered.

"T-T-Thanks…" Kukai stuttered. His mom nodded, and offered us rides home. "N-Nah, I'll stay here with Yaya, if you don't mind."

"Of course Kukai! I'm sure she'd love to see you!" Yaya's mom smiled. Yaya's mom led us out, and drove Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi, and me home.

"Thanks!" Nagihiko said, walking out of the car, and heading towards his house. He waved to us, and smiled, walking inside. Yaya's mom drove us all home.

After a few hours of hanging at home, doing nothing, I decided to call Yaya. I dialed her cell phone number. "Yaya, is that you?" I wondered, when the phone was picked up.

"Nah, it's Kukai!" Kukai said, with his usual enthusiasm. "You called for Yaya probably, she's good! Her asthma stopped, but she's resting so I picked up the phone. Well, I'm going to leave, so see you!" Kukai hung up. It was getting late, so I plopped down on my bed.

"Long day, huh?" I wondered to my charas. They nodded.

"Fun and adventurous, I love swimming!" Ran said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was cool, quiet, but quiet's better than bad!" Miki said.

"I would've liked if we cooked, but at least Nikaidou-Sensei was here… hey Amu-Chan are you listening ~desu?" Su wondered. I half-heard them, but I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 11 done! I've forgotten to mention every chapter that I don't own Shugo Chara, spite what they called FANfiction. Well, RATE AND REVIEW! Next chapter will be better, I promise!**


	12. The Fair

**Let's start this chapter with bad news. So, the bad news is that this is the second to last chapter. I'm running out of ideas, and I don't want this story to run on bad ideas that have nothing to do with the revenge of Easter. Plus, I'm writing a new Shugo Chara fanfic, My Lost Father, so please, please read that! I'll save the credits for the final chapter, next chapter.**

"Tadase-Kun…" I woke up, moaning. I rubbed my eyes lazily and looked at the clock. It read ten o'clock. I remembered at once that it was Saturday, so I didn't move too much. I sighed, and decided to sit up. My charas were already up, playing around.

"Morning Amu-Chan!" Ran greeted. The other three looked at me, and smiled.

"Hi." I muttered, deciding to change into clothes. I changed out of my pajamas and got into regular clothes. I made sure to comb my hair, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Onee-Chan! There's a monster in there!" Ami shrieked, pointing at a closet. I sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Ami-Chan I'll protect you!" My father yelled, grabbing a broomstick. I was wondering why my father wasn't telling her that monsters weren't real. He opened the door, and awaited a monster to pop out and attack. However nothing happened.

"I don't feel safe with papa saving me." My father looked shocked.

"A-Ami-Chan? I'm running away!" He cried, dashing to the bathroom. My mother, who happened to be cleaning nearby, sweat dropped.

"Good-bye Papa!" She waved. I sweat dropped at how weird my parents could be. My mother smiled at us, and made Ami breakfast. Since I was being disregarded, I decided to make myself breakfast. I made myself pancakes, and ate them slowly. I decided to go check out the fair that was being held in town.

"Oh Amu-Chan, if you're heading towards the fair, could you take Ami-Chan?" My mother asked.

"Sure whatever." I muttered, taking my sister's hand.

"Cool & Spicy!" My mother and father exclaimed in unison, even though my dad was in the bathroom. I sweat dropped and led Ami out of the house.

"We're going to have so much FUN!" Ami exclaimed, swinging our arms. I sighed in annoyance. We arrived at the fair. There was a carousel that Ami was checking out. She dragged me there, and I sighed.

"Okay Ami-Chan, let's go on the carousel… I'll buy you a ticket."

"Buy both of us tickets! Onee-Chan comes on too!" I sighed, and bought two tickets. We boarded the carousel, and we chose two horses next to each other. It was uncomfortable on my bottom, but I had to make Ami happy. She held onto the pole tightly, as the carousel started moving. It played gentle, sweet music **(I'm listening to Born This Way… gentle right?)**. The horses went up and down and Ami cheered happily. I smiled seeing her happy. However, it reminded me of my time with Arisa… I tried to stop myself from thinking about Arisa. She had messed me up and possessed me, making me think that I loved her, more than even my own sister! It angered me that I chose her over my friends, but I knew I wasn't thinking straight, so I didn't make proper decisions.

Finally, the carousel ended and we got off.

"Again, again!" Ami yelled. I shook my head slowly. Ami was moaning and reminded me a bit of Yaya when she wants candy, but I've learned to ignore Yaya, so I can ignore Ami.

"Now we are going to have a dance performance by Fujisaki Nadeshiko!" My eyes lit up. Nadeshiko was dancing here? I soon remembered that Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were the same person. No matter what, I knew I was going to see him/her.

"Ami-Chan, let's see him… well her dance! She's really good!" Ami shook her head.

"That's boring!" Ami moaned.

"Please? Nadeshiko-San is one of my best friends!" I insisted. Ami gave in, and we waited for the performance to start.

"Amu? Is that you?" Ami and I turned, and saw a petite girl run over, her wavy blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Rima-Chan!" I exclaimed, smiling. "What are you doing here, watching Nagi?" I asked. I figured Ami wasn't listening, so it didn't matter if I referred to Nagihiko as Nadeshiko or not.

"That was only part of the plan!" Rima said, however she was hiding a blush. "Well…yeah that's the plan… He doesn't know I came." I nodded slowly.

"I didn't even know he was performing! I just came here with Ami." I admitted.

"He told me last time we were together." Rima said.

"When were you last together? At the swimming pool yesterday?" I said, smirking. Rima turned bright red.

"We may have gone somewhere after that…" Rima admitted. I smirked, as Nadeshiko entered the stage. "She" curtsied, and started "her" dancing. She looked nervous, but her steps were perfect, and she looked, well I guess beautiful. After the performance, everyone started clapping.

"I hope he doesn't hang with us." Rima hissed. "I don't want to be with the likes of him!" I sweat dropped, realizing some things can't change. Nadeshiko went back stage to change.

"She was good!" Ami exclaimed. "I want to talk to Nadeshiko, she's my idol!"

"Believe me, someone like him… _her_, you don't want to look up to." Rima told Ami. I sweat dropped.

"Hello Amu-Chan, Rima-Chan, how are you girls?" Still dressed as Nadeshiko, he walked towards us. Ami's eyes sparkled.

"Teach me how to dance!" Ami exclaimed. Nadeshiko sweat dropped.

"It takes longer than a day to learn…" Nadeshiko said slowly. Rima glared at "her." Nadeshiko turned to her, and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm surprised you aren't with Hotori-San and Souma-Kun." She said.

"They're here?" Rima exclaimed. I turned bright red, excited to see Tadase. Kusu-Kusu giggled at my expression, and my charas sweat dropped.

"So, what should we do?" I wondered. Rima shrugged, not really caring.

"Daisuke-San!" Ami yelled. We all turned, and saw a kid around my sister's age walk over with his mom.

"Ami-Chan! Want to come over?" Daisuke asked. Ami nodded, and I called and told my parents. When Daisuke's mom left with Daisuke and Ami, I turned to my two friends.

"You can be a boy now." I told Nadeshiko, smiling.

"Good! This dress is uncomfortable, how do you girls put up with these high heels?" Nadeshiko left to change into Nagihiko. He came back two minutes later, looking like his old self.

"Nice to see you today Amu-Chan!" Nagihiko said, winking and intentionally ignoring Rima. Rima glared, annoyed.

"I prefer Nadeshiko; she's at least not as annoying!" Rima muttered. Nagihiko turned to her.

"Well, if you haven't noticed we happen to be the same person." Nagihiko said, smiling. Rima glared at him.

"Amu-Chan, Mashiro-San, Fujisaki-Kun, great to see you guys!" We turned, and saw Tadase, Yaya, and Kukai. Yaya was eating chocolate, and followed behind the boys.

"T-Tadase-Kun!" I greeted, blushing madly. I remembered that he was my first thought this morning. Tadase really meant a lot to me…

"Yo Hinamori! Long time no see!" Kukai said, sarcastically. "Well, c'mon, let's run!" He grabbed my arm, and started running, dragging me. I began to feel dizzy, as we stopped. "That felt good! I can't do that with Utau because she smacks me every time I try…"

"I can hit you too if you want." I offered. Kukai backed up, and I laughed softly.

"Speaking of Utau, she's performing here soon!" Kukai said.

"She is? I can't wait to see her!" I said, smiling. Kukai smiled too, as we went back to everyone else. A few hours passed, and it was time to see Utau! We sat down, and soon Utau was on stage. She bowed, and performed Glorious Sunshine. She noticed us, and smiled, yet not stopping her words. When she stopped singing, everyone clapped, Kukai standing up. Utau beamed, and stepped off stage. Fans were taking pictures and forcing her to sign things.

"Back off losers!" Iru yelled, as if they could hear her. Eru tried to calm Iru, but Iru kicked her.

"Not surprised to see you guys here." Utau said.

"Yeah." Kukai answered.

"Yeah? What kind of lame response is that?" Utau wondered. Kukai shrugged, and Utau laughed a bit, kissing him for a bit. She broke the kiss.

"Well, we have some ramen eating to do." Utau said, as they went to a ramen shack. The five of us sweat dropped.

"At times like that, Yaya misses Kairi." We all turned to her.

"Are you implying… you've kissed Kairi?" Rima exclaimed.

"No not yet… but soon, Yaya will bring herself to kissing him!" Yaya said, grinning. We all sweat dropped. "How about you Rima-Tan? Have _you_ kissed Nagi-Tan?" Both of them turned bright red, and Rima whispered as calm as possible, "no."

"Well, we can change that." Nagihiko offered. Rima glared at him, and Nagihiko laughed.

"We all know of Amu-Chi and Tadase-Tan's kissing…" I blushed.

"Yaya!" I exclaimed, as the baby want-to-be started laughing. Tadase looked at the ground.

"Tadase didn't even kiss her… Amu kissed him…" Rima remembered.

"Wait, no one told me that she kissed him!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"Because it was irrelevant…" I muttered under my breath. I don't think anyone heard me. For a few hours, we hung out at the fair, and soon it was time to go home.

We all walked home, and soon it was just Tadase and I left to go to our houses. We held hands, a little silence between us.

"Amu-Chan, what would you do if…" Tadase stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" I wondered, facing him. Tadase looked at the ground, his expression unreadable.

"What would you do if you were forced to make a decision… between Ikuto-NiiSan and myself?" I stopped walking. I thought for a moment. I really cared about them both, and they both have done so much to save me. It was hard, knowing two boys really care about you, and you can't exactly have two boyfriends. Tadase noticed I was having a tough decision.

"That's okay… My house is here, so I better get going." Tadase turned towards me. "Remember, Ikuto-NiiSan shows up at no exact time, you can't always trust him. You can always trust me, I'll never betray you." Tadase smiled, and kissed my cheek, then left for his house, giving one last wave. I waved back, thinking about one thing he mentioned; betrayal. Tadase said he'd never betray me… but I have betrayed him. It pained me, as I continued home.

"The fair was fun ~desu!" Su said, floating around. My other three charas agreed, as we headed straight for bed. I noticed Ami was already asleep. I put my pajamas on, and jumped onto my bed.

It was the next morning. I awoke, hearing the front bell. I got changed, and went to get it, figuring the rest of my family was sleeping. I opened the door, and revealed a shock. My eyes widened.

"A-A-Arisa-Chan?"

**And there I leave you, a cliffhanger. I am fully aware this chapter was pretty bad, except for the final scene. Stay tuned… for the final chapter. RATE AND REVIEW THIS STORY ****AND**** MY LOST FATHER! **


	13. The End Part 1

**Oh my god I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's because of Pokemon Black… Well, good news, this is the second to last chapter. Review please! **_Flashback_

_It was the next morning. I awoke, hearing the front bell. I got changed, and went to get it, figuring the rest of my family was sleeping. I opened the door, and revealed a shock. My eyes widened._

_ "A-A-Arisa-Chan?"_

I opened and closed my eyes several times. Every time I reopened my eyes, Arisa was still standing there, with no expression on her face. Last time I saw her, she had manipulated me into choosing her over my friends.

"Hello Amu-Chan, it's been a while." I felt sweat go down my neck, the way I get nervous around Ikuto, except with Ikuto I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Arisa stepped closer, and I nearly screamed.

"Who's that Onee-Chan?"Ami wondered, walking over. I was at lost for words, scared to death that my sister was near someone I considered as a sister. Arisa narrowed her eyes, glaring at Ami. I was scared Arisa would actually harm her.

"I'm one of Amu-Chan's closest friends, right?" Arisa smiled at me, the way she used to when I was Princess…

"O-Of course!" I stuttered, scared to say anything else. "D-Don't worry Ami-Chan, we're just going to go on a w-walk…" Arisa led me outside, as we made our way to the park. Little kids were throwing Frisbees to their dogs. The dogs chased the Frisbee and brought it back. Arisa took my hand, and forced me to sit down at a bench **(wow, the bench… It's the same bench they have sat at the many times being at the park, where Nagihiko confessed to Rima)**.

"Amu-Chan, I want to talk to you." Arisa insisted, squeezing my hand the way Tadase would. I nodded softly. "I'm sorry for everything… I sincerely regret it; can we please be friends again?" The way Arisa asked me made my chest hurt. However, I knew that I couldn't risk hurting my friends again. I wanted to talk to them before I made as decision.

"Can I get back to you later?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes. "I have to go to school, and then I have a club after school." Arisa nodded.

"Meet me at this exact spot. If you don't, your friends will be hurt, specifically that blonde one." I nodded, not sure if she meant Tadase, Rima, or Utau. "This is my cell phone number, call me when you are ready, you have twenty-four hours." I ran off to school, freaked out.

"Amu-Chan, what are you going to do?" Ran asked, concerned.

"I don't know… I want to talk to the others first." I said, touching my cheek.

"You can't Amu-Chan, it could be dangerous! You know what she did last time, she made you betray your friends!" Miki reminded me.

"Everyone needs forgiving ~desu." Su said softly. "However, Miki-Chan does have a point…" All of my charas turned to Dia.

"To say yes, is risking everything, but if she says no, Arisa could destroy… everything." I looked down, my hands shaking. Tears began to fall down my cheeks, as I stopped walking, and fell to the ground.

"I just don't know!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. "I always feel like I have to know everything, but I don't! I know nothing!" All of my charas looked at me, pity in their eyes.

"Amu-Chan, you'll figure out something; you're the heroine!" I heard Miki's voice say.

"Yeah Amu-Chan, you knew what to do the first day I hatched! Remember falling through the sky?" I nodded, never being able to forget that.

"That wasn't me Ran… that was you performing a character transformation with me." I whispered.

"Ran-Chan's right ~desu! She only lent you power, but _you_'_re_ the one who unleashed it. That day in the kitchen, with Ikuto and Nadeshiko, it was _you_ who cleaned it up, only you were using your would-be self ~desu!" Su said.

"Amu-Chan, all three of them are right, trust us!" I looked up and saw my four charas floating up, smiling at me. I knew I trusted them, and I nodded, smiling, as I stood up.

"You're right… I can't just go on crying, I have to do something! Only problem is… what?" My charas face-palmed. Suddenly, I realized that the bell was awfully late. "Wait, am I late?" I exclaimed, dashing to the school, to find it closed!

"Total déjà-vu… alright Ran, you ready?" I turned to my very first chara, who grinned.

"I'm always ready for a character change! Hop, step, jump!" My hair changed to a heart hairpin, as I hopped over the gate… again. Still in character change, I dashed into the school, running to my classroom. Passing Tsukasa's room, I heard him talking to someone in a soft voice. I stopped, retaining my normal self, and listened out of curiousity.

"Do you have any idea?" I heard someone whisper, slightly frantic. I recognized the voice immedietly. Why was Tadase-Kun there?

"Be patient Tadase, finding him isn't that simple." Ikuto? I pressed my ear closer to the door.

"I'm worried Ikuto-NiiSan, he's one of my closest friends! He's strong, he wouldn't just go missing!"

"I guess Easter is more around than we thought." That made me think back to Arisa, was she just a trap?

"Both of you, patience! We won't have any luck if we keep arguing." Tsukasa said. I wondered who they were talking about. I pressed even closer, opening the door slightly.

"Who's there?" Ikuto called. I jumped back, and pressed against the wall on the outside.

"Why don't you go in ~desu?" Su wondered. "You know them; it's okay!"

"Yeah, but they could be talking about something I can't know." I hissed back. "I want to find out."

"We hear you talking!" Tsukasa taunted. I froze, as the door creaked open revealing Tsukasa, Tadase, and Ikuto. Tsukasa looked around. "Oh come out, kitty, kitty, kitty!" I sweat dropped.

"What is it ~nya?" Yoru muttered, floating out.

"Not you Yoru!" Ikuto hissed. "He's searching for an intruder or eavesdropper."

"Oh okay ~nya." Yoru floated on top of Ikuto's head. Tadase looked around, and by some miracle missed me.

"Fujisaki-Kun, is that you?" I was very confused. Nagihiko, why would it be him?  
Ikuto put a hand on Tadase's shoulder.

"Relax Tadase, he'll be fine, you said he's strong yourself." I froze. Nagihiko was in trouble? Why did no one tell me? Suddenly, Arisa was forgotten, and I started to freak.

"What happened to Nagi?" Tadase and Ikuto froze, turning my direction. I frowned, still in my cool and spicy character. "Don't stare at me, I'm not some superstar."

"Well, in looks you are." Ikuto muttered as Tadase gave him a glare. "Anyway, Amu, explain, why the hell are you here?" I blushed madly.

"I-I was heading for school…" I whispered. Ikuto looked at Tadase, and smirked. He faced me, and stepped closer, reminding me of Arisa.

"It's Saturday Amu, no school." I froze at that, realizing how stupid I was.

"It's okay Amu-Chan." Tadase reassured. "As much as Ikuto-NiiSan and I wanted to protect you, I guess we should tell you since you are the Joker and you're friends with Fujisaki-Kun." He took my hand.

"If you are going to tell her, you aren't holding hands." Ikuto separated our hands. "Alright that's better." Tadase frowned, and faced me.

"Anyway, well Fujisaki-Kun was supposed to go back to Europe to dance." My eyes widened.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked.

"He only found out last night and he was leaving today. He only was able to tell Mashiro-San. Anyway, so today, Fujisaki-Kun was boarding the plane with his mother and Auntie. However, there was a bombing at the airport." My eyes widened. "We know Fujisaki-Kun and his family were able to escape, but Fujisaki-Kun is missing." Tadase looked at my shocked expression. I couldn't deal with it. Nagihiko was my best friend, and he's missing?

"Where's his mom and auntie?" I asked Tadase.

"Alright and not missing. His mom has injuries but she's alive at least." Ikuto answered, avoiding eye contact. I knew something else was wrong.

"Is there… any ideas?" I wondered, my voice shaky.

"They've looked everywhere. The Police are even searching." Tadase explained.

"Why did I find out now when everyone else knows! Nagi's my best friend!" Both guys reached out to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Joker, how are you today?" Tsukasa came back.

"Not good!" I muttered. "Well, does everyone else know?"

"Mashiro-San and Souma-Kun do, but that's it." Tadase answered.

"Where are they?" I wondered.

"Looking for clues, they should be back soon." Ikuto answered, crossing his arms. As if on cue, Kukai and Rima walked over. Both looked pretty bad, and upset.

"Any luck?" Tadase asked, concerned. They shook their heads.

"Is it… related to Easter?" All eyes faced me.

"Whoa, when did Hinamori get here?" Kukai wondered.

"It could be." Ikuto answered. "Why?" I felt my eyes water, as I explained this morning.

"She's back?" Rima exclaimed. "First she possesses Amu, if she even _touched_ Nagihiko I'm going to…" She was interrupted by a cat purring.

"Oh I'm sorry, Ikuto-Kun inspired me to get a cat; I like to call her Halo." Tsukasa answered. We all sweat dropped as Tsukasa picked up his cat, and petted it.

"Well, about Arisa." I turned to Ikuto. He looked bothered by something.

"Amu… say yes and be a spy…" Rima looked horrified.

"You're right… I should do that!" I exclaimed. "And so if I find anything about Nagi, okay I'll tell her!"

"Wait!" Ikuto called. "Amu, be careful, Easter's more dangerous now. Especially if they're able to capture the Jack's Chair." I nodded, and hurried off. I took out my phone as it started to vibrate. I opened it to reveal a new text message. It was from Arisa. It read: _Amu it Nag, help capturd by Arsa tell other. _My eyes widened, immediately forwarding the message to the others. I told them to meet me in the Royal Garden.

"We have to find him!" Rima snapped, before we even sat down. "You don't understand how much that guy means to me… It was only recent that I…"

"Do we need to hear some freaking love story? Let's just save him!" Kukai snapped, slightly out of character. Rima glared at him, but nodded. I was shocked to hear Kukai yell like that. We stood up, and went to go save Nagihiko.

**REVIEW!**


	14. The End Part 2

**I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, well, pretty much everything. The thing is I'm not as much of a Shugo Chara fan as I was before, and I've been addicted to Pokemon Black. So, um, there's not much else to say so let's start the fanfic!**

We all met, kind of nervously, in the Royal Garden. No one had anything to say. If Nagihiko was here, he'd probably be able to start us off but if he was here, we wouldn't be trying to save him. How come this was so much different than when we were going to save Utau?

"So, well, we need a plan." Tadase started.

"No duh." Utau muttered. Once again, another awkward silence.

"GUYS! PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER, YAYA WANTS TO SAVE NAGI-TAN!" Everyone turned to Yaya. "Why are we all down? C'mon, let's go save Nagi-Tan!"

"Yeah!" Kukai agreed, raising his fist. Yaya and Kukai hi-fived.

"Amu-Chan, help them." Ran hissed into my ear. "Hop, Step, Jump!"

"Yeah, let's go!" I said, winking. "Nagi needs our help and we're going to help him!" I jumped up and grinned, a lot like a cheerleader grin. Of course, no one else said anything. My character change ended, and I blushed madly. "At least Ikuto isn't here…" I thought, but then I wondered why I thought that.

"So, are you three suggesting we just barge in and save him?" Rima wondered. Yaya and Kukai nodded. "Honestly, I wouldn't care if Nagihiko spent the rest of his life there. Why do we need to save him?" Everyone looked at her. Tears started falling down her cheek. Rima gritted her teeth. "I wouldn't care if he just dies! In fact, I wish he did!" She started to cry, and she couldn't stop herself. Strangely, Utau was the one who comforted her.

"You don't mean a word you said." Utau whispered, patting her head. "You do want him safe, under your arms again. That's how I felt when Ikuto and I were going to stop Easter alone. I wanted Kukai so badly, but I had to break his heart so he wouldn't come after me." Kukai turned dark red, while Rima looked up at Utau. Her eyes were red and watery, but she uttered a tiny smile.

"I'm not sure of my feelings…" She admitted. "I hate him, but I want him to be safe as well…" Utau smiled, a smile that I never knew was possible on Utau's face.

"We should get going, I still have explosives ready." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Explosives?" I exclaimed.

"Utau-Chan, isn't that… dangerous? I know it's Easter, but we still shouldn't risk blowing up the place even if they have harmed us.

"I like it!" Kukai said, his thumbs up. "It's all dangerous yet worth it! Mashiro, you'll go on top in a position that you can grab Fujisaki and then you can use your rope thing and grab him before he gets… exploded."

"Let's go for it!" Ran and Yaya said in unison. My other charas sweat dropped. We went outside of Easter, ready for our bombing.

"Geez, why do you guys always start things without me?" Kairi jogged over. "What's the plan?" I explained to Kairi, watching his eyes widen.

"That's…terrible!" Kairi exclaimed. "How can you guys even…"

"I don't care how unmoral it is." Rima whispered. "I want Nagihiko safe… now." Kairi was shocked. He turned to Yaya.

"Yaya likes bombs!"

"Ace!" Kairi exclaimed.

"It's Yaya, not Ace, not Yuiki-San!" Yaya said, her hands on her hips.

"I just hope it works…" Tadase whispered. "Fujisaki-Kun, I wonder what he'd say about this. Well, we've came this far, so let's just do it. Amu-Chan, Mashiro-San, you two will go inside and find him. Mashiro-San, stay by him and Amu-Chan, fly up and give us a signal to let the explosives go." I nodded, as me and Rima hurried inside.

"Ohh it's so adventurous!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed. "This is going to be fun!"

"Yeah!" Ran agreed.

"Let's go ~desu!" Su agreed. Rima looked at the charas funny.

"Um, why are you guys excited to drop a bomb? I mean, this isn't 'fun.' It's just a chore because the stupid cross-dresser can't get himself out, so sadly he needs us."

"Cross-dresser? Rima, he had to dress up as a girl, it's not his fault." I defended.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be mean to him and torment him." Rima said. "He's probably in that closet." We looked at the closet, and our charas opened the door. We saw a familiar guy in a closet tied up. "What, he's actually there? I was just guessing a random place!" Rima exclaimed. I was surprised too.

"Rima, stay here for a moment." I whispered, tip-toeing in. "Miki do me a favor and talk to him."

"Okay… hi Nagihiko?" He didn't move or even respond. "It's a fake!" Miki exclaimed.

"Makes sense, I don't sense Rhythm or Temari." Dia said. I touched his face, and the head came off. My eyes widened, and I ran out of the closet, closing the door quickly.

"What?" Rima wondered.

"It's a fake…" I said, not explaining the rest. Rima nodded, and we hurried and checked many other spots. After checking all of the first floor, we moved on to the second floor.

"Amu!" I heard someone exclaim. Rima and I turned and saw Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed.

"Leave, he's not here." Ikuto hissed.

"How do you know?" Rima asked, when the alarms started to ring.

"Run!" Ikuto hissed. Many Easter employees started running, when they spotted us. Ikuto grabbed my hand, and threw me into a closet. My eyes widened, as I only saw darkness.

"Ran…Miki…Su…Dia?" I asked to the darkness. There was no response. "Rima, Kusu-Kusu, you guys here?" Again, there was no response.

"…Amu-Chan?" I turned quickly, recognizing the voice. I suddenly realized this room was larger than I originally thought.

"Nagihiko?" I exclaimed, looking around, but the darkness covered my eyes.

"You'll get used to the dark after being here for days, unable to sleep." He answered. "Of course, you can't see still, but you begin to get used to the feeling of lonesome and boredom."

"Where are your charas?" I asked.

"I don't know…" He admitted. "I really don't know anything… my family, did they…survive? I've been in the dark… quite literally actually."

"They're okay, just worried about you." I explained.

"Amu-Chan, I'm really happy you're here. For these past few days, I don't know how long, I've been unable to talk to anyone and all I had was this darkness. I would've rather Easter people talk to me. It's been horrible, really. It's like hell…At one point, I actually had believed I died." I felt terrible for him. I didn't know how he felt at all, just stuck like this for a few days, it must be horrible. "How did you end up here?" He asked.

"Ikuto… the alarm went off, he threw me here." I explained.

"What about the others, did they come too?" Nagihiko asked.

"Rima and I came here and the others were outside, waiting for the signal to drop the bombs…"

"Bombs?" Nagihiko exclaimed. Suddenly, the door opened, the alarm stopped. Ikuto and Rima waited.

"Rima, the signal! I found him!" I told her. Rima nodded, character transforming, and using Tightrope Dancer to give the others the signal.

"What are you doing?" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"They're dropping bombs on the building." I explained.

"You can't do that, that's way too risky!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"It's too late." Rima answered. Nagihiko's eyes widened.

"Hotori-San didn't say no to this plan? A bomb is a terrible idea!"

"Kairi tried to stop us, but we were convinced to do that…you should be happy, it was for your sake." Rima said.

"We don't need a bomb, do you understand the risks…" We all felt the bomb hit the ceiling.

"We barely have time, let's run!" I yelled. The others nodded, as we ran as fast as possible.

"Amu, I can't…" Rima said, panting.

"Rima, you have to continue!" I yelled. Then I realized that she wasn't good at running. I ran back, and grabbed her hand, character changing.

"I'm sorry Amu…" Rima said, her eyes filling with tears.

"What do you me-" That's when the sound of the bomb exploding rang our ears. "IKUTO!"

**(Utau's POV)**

"…It exploded." Yaya reported. We were at a far enough distance that we didn't get exploded.

"Alright, we did it!" Kukai said, him and Yaya hi-fiving.

"Where's Amu-Chan?" Tadase demanded. "Why did Mashiro-San give the signal?"

"Why do you only care about Amu?" I yelled at him. "Rima and Nagihiko were there too!"

"This is why this was a terrible idea." Kairi muttered. The Easter building caught on flames. I saw a figure run out of the building.

"Why is there only one person? Damn it, Kairi you were right!" Kukai said, saddened already. We walked over, to see Nagihiko safe.

"Where's everyone else?" Tadase demanded.

"Why the hell did you come up with this plan?" Nagihiko yelled. I was shocked, never seeing Nagihiko mad. He turned to Tadase. "How could you let this plan work? You're the king of the guardians, you shouldn't let something stupid like this happen!" Tadase looked down. "You let the girl you love stay inside!"

"Amu-Chan… didn't make it?" Tadase said, tears falling down his face.

"Not only her but Rima-Chan and Ikuto as well!" Nagihiko yelled.

"Ikuto-Kun?" I exclaimed.

"Rima-Chan couldn't run so Amu-Chan went back for her and Amu, calling Ikuto's name. Ikuto, of course ran for them, and I only realized when I was back. I couldn't do anything…" Nagihiko's anger subsided, as he collapsed to the ground, crying. "I'm sorry Hotori-San… I don't want to lose you guys…" I froze, not believing they're gone. Ikuto… the only family I have left. Besides my mother, but what good would she do? That's when I had a crazy idea.

"My own heart, unlock!" I yelled. Eru went into me, and I transformed into Seraphic Charm. I immediately flew up, and breaking open the window, flew inside.

"Utau!" I heard Kukai yell, but I wasn't going back. I saw a lot of flames, but I was determined to save my brother and my best friend. Of course Rima as well… I saw so much of myself in that girl, I had to respect her.

"Ikuto-NiiSan!" I cried. "Amu, Rima, anyone?"

"Utau?" I heard a voice yell. "Please help, Rima's knocked out!" I flew down, seeing Amu knelt beside Rima.

"Where's Ikuto?" I yelled.

"He left… I don't know, I don't know why he left us!" I picked up both of them, and flew out before the building completely collapsed. "Is everyone okay?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, everyone else is fine. Worried about you two, but everyone's physically fine." I answered. Amu nodded, looking at Rima worriedly.

"Utau, you shouldn't have come for me." Amu said.

"What do you mean? You two would've died!"

"It was dangerous…" Amu said. "I was…ready for death."

"No you weren't… Tadase wasn't ready for your death." I landed beside everyone else.

"Utau you actually did it!" Kukai exclaimed, running over. He helped me care for Rima, as Amu ran into Tadase's arms.

"Utau-Chi! You're a hero!" Yaya said.

"I had to do it… I came up with the stupid plan so I had to fix it." I answered.

"By any chance, did you see my charas?" Nagihiko asked. I looked at him, pity in my eyes.

"No… I'm really sorry." I answered. Nagihiko looked at the ground. "Eru, Iru, do you two sense Nagihiko's charas?" Eru and Iru used their powers to sense the charas.

"I don't sense them…" Iru admitted. Even Iru felt badly.

"Rhythm-Kun… Temari-Chan…" Miki said, saddened.

"Guys, you made it out!" Amu exclaimed, a smile creeping across her face. "But, how?"

"Ikuto helped us." Dia explained. "He left the building to save us." Amu nodded slowly. We all looked at Rima, her eyes closed.

"We should probably bring her to the hospital." Kukai suggested.

"I can take her there." Nagihiko offered, but I realized he wanted to be with her.

"Let's just call 911." I said, dialing those three numbers. I explained that there was a fire and a girl was passed out. The police took my directions. "Nagihiko you should return home, your parents are worried." Nagihiko nodded slowly, but he was reluctant to leaving Rima. He started for his house, disappearing.

"Where do you think Ikuto went?" Kairi wondered. We shrugged, as the ambulances pulled up. The police took her in, and looked at me momentarily.

"You're Hoshina Utau!" They exclaimed.

"Yes I am… you should really help her though." They nodded, as they drove her to the hospital.

"Amu-Chan, you should tell her parents." Tadase said. Amu nodded, and hurried off to the Mashiro Residence. We all headed to our houses since it was getting late.

**(Amu's POV)**

I finally arrived at Rima's house. Panting, I went to her doorstep, and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Her mom asked. I explained that there was a fire in the building we were in and Rima is now being hospitalized. I apologized, when Rima's mom's eyes widened. Her dad heard too.

"It's your fault, you should've been watching her closely!" Her father yelled.

"No, it was your day off!" Her mother yelled. They argued for a while, and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Who cares? Your daughter is in freaking critical condition, you should go see her!" I stopped the angry tears coming down my face. Her parents looked at me, realizing I was right. They got in their car, and drove to the hospital. I watched them drive off, wondering how Rima dealt with her parents every day. It must have been terrible for her and I wondered how Rima dealt with it. I walked home, my mood now being morose. I went to my bed, and fell asleep.

**Yes, there is still so much more to resolve I decided to make the next one actually the last chapter. If I just squeezed it into this chapter, it wouldn't come out good. I promise, I'll update a hell of a lot quicker next time! Review! **


	15. The True End Part 3

**Okay, for real it's the last chapter. Again, I took a while, and I'm really sorry! I've been working on a Pokémon fanfic that I may or may not post on . I know you've been anticipating this chapter, and it's finally coming! Again, I own absolutely nothing except for Arisa and the plot. Let us begin the end!**

_"Please, this bond between us, it cannot fall apart. You and me, we'll be together forever, you're like my sister; just not by blood…" A voice in the distance called. I knew I should ignore it. I wanted so badly to just ignore it, but I couldn't._

_ "I have a sister who's related to me by blood, I don't need you!" I answered. I wanted to escape this dream, and go back to my normal life. My life was messed up because of these dreams. My closest friend was being hospitalized. Two of my other closest friends were both kidnapped by the creator of this dream and one is still living in the shadows from the kidnapping. It was all of my fault as well. If I wasn't easily influenced by others, I could've prevented everything. I could have been free willed, but I wasn't. _

_ "That's what you want to think. I know you Amu, you need me. There's no one in your life that helps you with your problems except for me. I am all you need." I shook my head fiercely. This was all wrong, this isn't what I want!_

_ "No…No…" I stuttered. _

_ "Yes Amu, trust me!" She hissed. I wanted to run away, escape from my dream back into reality. _

_ "Go away!" I screamed, gripping my head in pain._

_ "I'm not leaving until you love me again." She said calmly._

_ "That won't happen!" I screamed back at her. Everything was black. I couldn't see her, and I was alone. Just like how Nagihiko was alone inside the closet… _

_ "You will regret this, Hinamori, I promise…" Everything started spinning out of control, as I started to scream._

**(Dream Sequence Over)**

"Amu-Chan, are you okay?" I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes, and looked at my four charas. They floated up, smiling at me.

"Yeah…I'm okay…" I lied, my voice shaky. Arisa's going to come after me? I wasn't sure what to do or who to tell. I got dressed, and walked downstairs. Relieved it was still Sunday, I decided to visit Rima in the hospital.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I greeted, getting my pancakes ready.

"Hello Amu-Chan!" My mom said. "By any chance, were you screaming?"

"Huh, of course I wasn't. Why do you say that?" I wondered, avoiding eye contact. I didn't want to tell her the truth because if it came down to it, I wasn't sure what to tell her, with charas and Easter and everything.

"I guess it was from your father's television." My mother said. When my pancakes were ready, I put syrup on them, and ate them slowly. After finishing the pancakes, I put my plate in the dishwasher.

"Hey mom, my friend is in the hospital, so I'm going to visit her." I told my mom. She looked up, surprised.

"Who's in the hospital?" My mom wondered.

"Rima." I answered.

"Really? What happened?" My mom wondered.

"I think there was a fire. The burns aren't too bad though." I said, hoping I wasn't lying again. I'd feel terrible if I lied three times in two hours. My mom nodded, as I left the house.

"How come you lied to your mother ~desu?" Su wondered.

"I don't know what I'd tell her about…everything really." I answered. My charas nodded. Since the hospital was so close to my house, I arrived there in less than ten minutes. I walked into the lobby.

"Hello, I would like to visit Mashiro Rima." I said to the person at the front desk. She nodded, and looked at her clipboard.

"What's the relation?" She asked.

"I'm her friend." I said. The lady nodded, and led me to Rima's room. I followed her to Rima's room, nervous. I was really hoping Rima was okay, and that things were a little better. She stopped at a door, which I only guessed was Rima's, and opened the door.

"Hello, it's a guest." The lady said, walking away. I saw a doctor waiting by a bed. Rima was on the bed, and I couldn't tell if she was conscious or not.

"How is she?" I asked the doctor.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." Rima answered. I looked at her, surprised to hear her talking.

"Rima, you're awake!" I exclaimed.

"Yes I am for a matter of fact." Rima answered. Kusu-Kusu floated up, a grin on her face.

"I'm so happy Rima-Tan's okay! I was so worried! I would've come out earlier, but I was scared to come out from the fire!" Kusu-Kusu said. I smiled, but didn't answer her because the doctor couldn't see her.

"Rima's recovering a lot faster than expected! Of course, she'll have a limp for a bit but other than that, she should be fine." The doctor said.

"RIMA-TAN! ARE YOU OKAY?" Rima and I turned, and saw Yaya dash in.

"Yaya… I'm fine… really, it's no big deal." Rima responded.

"Yaya was extremely worried!" Yaya moaned. "Yaya thought Rima was gone!" Rima sighed dramatically, as the door opened again.

"Mashiro-San, are you okay?" Tadase asked, as he walked in with Kairi. "Yuiki-San, don't run so fast!"

"I'm fine, thanks Tadase… Where's Nagihiko, is he okay?" Rima asked. We all looked at each other.

"He's fine Queen, he just can't escape from the family attention." Kairi answered. "He made it out alright though." Rima uttered a tiny smile.

"I guess that's good… I want to see him though…" Rima said, looking down a little. "Though I hate him, at times, I never have been able to really see him ever since he got captured. As stupid as it is, I miss him…"

"Hey Mashiro! What's up?" Kukai walked in, dribbling a basketball. Rima looked at Kukai for a few moments, no emotion on her face.

"Are you even allowed to have a basketball in a hospital?" Rima wondered.

"Well, they didn't take it away from me, so I'm sure it's allowed…" Kukai said. Rima sweat dropped.

"Okay…" She muttered.

"Well, how are you-…" He was interrupted by another door opening. Nagihiko and Utau walked in, panting.

"Tadase, we were following you!" Utau exclaimed. "You were going too fast!" The doctor stared at Utau for a few minutes.

"Oh my god, your Hoshina Utau!" The doctor exclaimed. "You're friends with Mashiro-San?"

"Oh…yes, I am…" Utau said, smiling.

"Oh man… well, I'll leave you guys alone." The doctor left the room. Utau stared out the door she left out.

"That was…odd…" Utau said. She faced Rima. "Your doctor is weird."

"Okay…" Rima said, but she expressed no interest. She stared at Nagihiko, a small smile creeping to her lips. I smiled at how she wasn't going to be mean to him. "I thought you couldn't come." Nagihiko looked at her.

"Originally, I couldn't, but I forced time into seeing you." Nagihiko said, an innocent smile on his face. Rima turned a small shade of red.

"I guess you made it out of that fire more than I did…" Rima said.

"Yeah, I feel bad seeing you on that bed." Nagihiko walked into the room, and sat on the edge of her bed. The rest of us stayed silent, letting them have romance time to themselves. Both of them seemed to forget we were here anyway.

"Whatever, it's fine…" Rima said. "Really being in the hospital isn't the worst part… It's my… um err, nothing!" Nagihiko looked at her.

"You can tell me, it's fine." Nagihiko smiled. Rima looked at him.

"It's my parents… if even possible, they are mad at each other even more and won't even give me attention. The news is… they are officially divorcing…" Rima looked at the ground, close to tears. Nagihiko put his arm around Rima's shoulders, taking her by complete surprise. "W-What are you doing?" Rima exclaimed.

"I'm comforting you, you were almost in tears." Nagihiko said, hugging her to his body.

"Let go of me!" Rima moaned, but Nagihiko hugged her tighter. She gave up on escaping, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"AW THEY ARE SOOOOOO CUTE!" Yaya randomly burst out. Rima and Nagihiko suddenly realized we were here the whole time. Both of them were flustered, as Nagihiko let go of her, and Rima got off.

"It's okay, we could go…" I offered.

"No, I have to go… I have to find Rhythm and Temari. Amu-Chan, can you help me?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah of course!" I agreed. Nagihiko smiled, kissing the top of Rima's head. Rima turned as red as a tomato.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU ARE A PERVERT, TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Rima exclaimed. Utau and Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Sorry Rima, there's no undo button." Nagihiko waved, and followed me out. Utau followed us out.

"I'll help too; I want to find my brother." Utau said. Nagihiko and I nodded, as we started to walk.

"Um, where should we start?" I asked them.

"Easter probably…" Utau said. "Oh wait, both buildings are in ruins because of Ikuto and me."

"Wait, you exploded the other building?" Nagihiko exclaimed. Utau nodded. "You can't always turn to explosives…"

"How about trying _me_ first?" The three of us turned, and faced Arisa. She held a cage, filled with two familiar charas.

"Guys!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"Nagi-Kun… help us…" Rhythm moaned. Arisa shook their cage, hurting them.

"Arisa…give them back!" I yelled. Arisa faced me.

"Hello Hinamori…" Arisa said, a smile crossing her face. I glared at her. "Why Amu, it's been oh so too long, and that's the greeting I get? Oh Amu-Chan…"

"I will _not_ be manipulated again!" I hissed, anger rising in my blood. Nagihiko stared at his charas in the cage. Utau stood beside us, watching the scene.

"Oh Amu, I'm not manipulated, I truly want to be friends!" Arisa said, her face looking almost believable.

"I'm not a weak girl… I don't need to be used, I can control myself!" I yelled. "Give back Rhythm and Temari and we can just stop this!"

"Amu-Chan, name one movie where the antagonist gives the heroine what she wants…" Arisa challenged. "I have no intentions of handing them over, thanks; not that they serve me any purpose." She held matches underneath. "Trust me, and I'll burn them." I turned to Nagihiko.

"Don't Amu-Chan." That surprised me completely.

"But Nagi, your charas…" I stuttered.

"She's not going to burn them since she needs you." Nagihiko said. I turned back to Arisa who smirked, dropping the matches.

"Not bad Fujisaki, not as stupid as I would have expected." Arisa said. "Alright, I guess I'll turn to my final resort. Come here darling!" I was puzzled when I saw bushes move, and someone moved behind me, and I felt claws against my shoulder. Utau gasped and looked like she was going to pass out. What was going on? These arms around me…why were they so familiar?

"Why would you betray us?" Nagihiko yelled, mad. Betrayal? Who could this possibly be? Before he opened his mouth, I realized who this was; claws, familiar touch…

"Who said I was ever on your side?" His voice whispered. I wanted to cry. Arisa had Ikuto?

"Great job Ikuto-San. Tie her up and then do part two of the plan." Ikuto nodded, tying me to a tree.

"Ikuto, why are you doing this? I thought you cared about us, me?" I whispered. He didn't answer as ropes tied me to the tree.

"Amu, let me explain ~nya. Ikuto's…" Yoru was grabbed my Ikuto furiously, as Ikuto swiftly moved to Nagihiko, banging his head against the hospital wall, forcing him to pass out.

"Fujisaki!" Utau exclaimed. She faced her brother.

"Ikuto, you're better than this! Dad would be ashamed!" Ikuto's eyes flashed for a moment, as he struck Utau as well. I watched, horrified, as Utau fell to the ground.

"Nagi, Utau, are you guys okay?" I yelled, struggling to escape from the ropes. "Tadase-Kun, Kukai, guys, HELP!" I yelled. Arisa walked to me, putting her face a few inches from mine.

"You're cornered, Hinamori." Arisa hissed. "What will you do?" I watched, horrified. Was this the end?

"Amu-Chan!" I heard someone yell. I lifted my head, and sighed in relief, seeing Tadase, and the others.

"Yaya and everyone is here to help!" Yaya said, character transforming into Dear Baby. The others, Rima included, transformed as well.

"Guys!" I exclaimed. "Don't worry about me, help Utau and Nagi…" Tadase opened his mouth to speak, but stopped immediately upon seeing Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto-NiiSan?" Tadase exclaimed, shocked.

"Why is he helping Arisa?" Rima exclaimed. "I thought he helped Amu's charas escape?" Since Rima wasn't in the best condition, she was left to guard Utau and Nagihiko. She put Nagihiko's head on her lap, and stroked his hair, forgetting about Utau. I filled them in on what happened.

"Yo, Tsukiyomi, it's not cool to wipe out Fujisaki or your own freaking sister!" Kukai said aggressively. "Super Shot!" Kukai threw up a soccer ball, and kicked it in Ikuto's direction. Ikuto, now character transforming into Black Lynx, scratched it away.

"Go! Go! Little Duckies, to Ikuto-Tan!" Yaya yelled, shooting rubber ducks at Ikuto. No one stopped to wonder why Yaya referred to Ikuto as Ikuto-Tan considering he was the enemy.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima yelled, using ropes to bring Temari and Rhythm's cage closer. Arisa's eyes widened, as Rima found the key, and opened the cage.

"Thanks Rima!" Temari said, curtsying. Rima said nothing, dropping Nagihiko's head on the ground carefully.

"I'm tired of just watching, I'm joining the fight too!" Rima yelled.

"Thunder Blade!" Kairi yelled as well, summoning a samurai's blade, and attacking Ikuto.

"Saber Blade!" Tadase yelled, transforming his rod into a sword, and cutting my ropes. I ran to Tadase.

"Tadase-Kun…thanks for everything!" I said, flying into his arms unintentionally. I didn't care that everyone was watching (with the obvious exception of Utau and Nagihiko) and that we were in the middle of a battle.

"Amu-Chan… I'd do anything for you, because I love you…" I blushed madly.

"Night Claws!" Ikuto yelled, running towards me and Tadase. I looked up, seeing the anger in his eyes. Was he jealous? Tadase started to use Holy Crown, but at the speed Ikuto was heading in at, it was never going to work. I hugged Tadase tighter, and suddenly realized that Ikuto wouldn't attack me. I shoved Tadase out of the way, and prepared to take the attack.

"Amu-Chan!" Tadase yelled.

"Don't be stupid Ikuto, Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau jumped in my way, and blocked Ikuto's attack with her trident. They held the attack like that for a few minutes, both intercepting the other's attack. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nagihiko character transform with Rhythm into Beat Jumper.

"Ikuto…why did you do this, any of this?" Utau yelled. "There was no reason, you care about us!"

"Does anything matter now? Our father is dead, I don't give a hell about life anymore!" Ikuto yelled.

"Ikuto, what about me…" Utau whispered. Ikuto stopped. "We are the only Tsukiyomis left, besides mother but she doesn't look after us. You are the oldest, therefore you must protect me."

"Yeah that's right!" Kukai chimed in. "I mean…" Utau gave him a look, shutting him up.

"…You're right…" Ikuto whispered. He changed back. "I'm out." He said to Arisa. Arisa's eyes widened, as Ikuto walked next to me, placing his head on my shoulder.

"Eh?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Amu… I want you to be mine…" I looked at him. "I don't want you with the kid king; I want you with me. No one or nothing needs to be in our way." Tadase's eyes looked pained. I froze, unsure what to say or do.

"H-Hey!" Arisa yelled, angry. "I'm still here!"

"You might as well surrender." Nagihiko said, crossing his arms. "I mean, you have nothing to convince Amu-Chan to join you. I have my charas, you don't have Ikuto; so you should just give up." Arisa grew mad.

"I still have my secret weapon!" Arisa yelled. We all looked at her. "It will destroy you all; oh it's so bad you should be scared."

"Just show us this 'secret weapon." Kukai said, a grin on his face. Arisa looked around frantically.

"Um…well…err…" Arisa ran off. We all stared at the empty space, when Yaya started to clap. Everyone turned to her.

"We resolved everything, right? So, we should have a party with lots and lots of candy!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Are you two alright?" I asked Utau and Nagihiko.

"I'm fine, my head hurts slightly but no real damage." Nagihiko said.

"Same…" Utau agreed.

"Utau…I'm sorry…" Ikuto whispered.

"Whatever." Utau answered. Ikuto seemed surprised.

"You aren't hugging me or attempting to kiss me." Ikuto said, surprised.

"No… I guess this whole 'experience' changed me." Utau said. "I don't need you, I have him." We all didn't need to guess who "him" was. Utau walked over to Kukai, hugging him.

"PARTY!" Yaya moaned.

"Yuiki-San, we don't need a party…" Kairi said.

"IT's YAYA!" Yaya moaned. Kairi sweat dropped, and gasped when Yaya hugged his shoulders tightly, choking him. "Y-Yaya… let go…"

"Not until we have a party!" Yaya moaned. "PARTY!~"

"Yeah I want a party too ~dechu!" Pepe agreed. Everyone sweat dropped at the awkward scene. Kairi's face turned pale when Yaya finally let go, and kissed him. My eyes widened. When she stopped, Kairi looked unsure of what to say or do. He was frozen in place.

"I'm bored…" Rima muttered. "Though I'm slightly entertained by Yaya's romance." Kusu-Kusu giggled.

"Rima, what _does_ entertain you?" Nagihiko asked. Rima looked at him for a few moments.

"…" Rima looked deep in thought, as Nagihiko hugged her, not nearly as tight as Yaya hugged Kairi. Rima turned red, and squirmed like a worm in Nagihiko's arms. I looked at the romance around me, and turned back to Tadase and Ikuto. Why did I have to choose? I wanted both of them, for so many different reasons.

**Next day**

Ami was with me, as we played together. It was so much fun and I was happy to feel like I was back in the older days. I heard the doorbell ring, and I went to get it.

"Tadase-Kun, how are you?" I asked, seeing the familiar boy.

"Hi Amu-Chan, can we talk?" I followed Tadase out the door. We walked for a few minutes in silence, when Tadase faced me. "I love you… I don't want to ever lose you, and I promise to be good to you. Please, I would like to become more than just friends, I want to officially be your boyfriend…" I blushed, and hugged him.

"Tadase-Kun, I'd love that!" I exclaimed. Tadase had a huge smile, as he kissed me on the lips. It felt so good, and the regret of picking Tadase over Ikuto was barely there.

**Epilogue**

Ikuto played his violin. It was so beautiful and pure. He played for no one in particular, and he was alone. Or, thought he was alone, anyway. When he finished the piece, he heard clapping. He turned quickly, and saw a girl, a year younger than him.

"Nice, it's so beautiful!" She said. Ikuto looked at her.

"Who are you?" He wondered.

"My name is Maku Hiragoshi, I'm new around here. If you don't mind, would you show me around?" Ikuto nodded, and began to show Maku around.

**THE END**

**Wow…It's finally over :'(… My first story is over… Well, thanks so much for reading! I know the ending is kind of open, but maybe in the future there could be a sequel ;). Please read my other stories, that I promise, I shall update soon. Though it's the last chapter, please review! Oh, for Pokémon fans, doesn't Kairi remind you of Cheren from Pokémon Black/White?**


	16. Annoucement Please read!

**I have an announcement to make. I have just reread this story, Easter's Revenge. I have decided to make a sequel! It won't be coming for a while, but it is in the near future. Look out for the title Easter's Revenge 2 or something like that. Or just so you can easily find it, Click the box next to Alert to author. **

** Now, here are some ideas I have for this; the "blueprint of a summary." **

** Amu and the others have finally graduated Seiyo, with the exception of Yaya. It's summer now, and everything seems peaceful. However, Easter **_**still**_** has plans with the ex-guardians. What happens when they begin to use violent dreams in the dream department? Lee and Arisa also make a return. A LOT OF ROMANCE. Also, what happens when after dating for a few months, Amu realizes she's in love with Ikuto?**

** I haven't decided what POV this will be coming from, but I'm considering against Amu. Well, this is a small preview coming from 3****rd**** person! :D Enjoy!**

"Ouch! Stop it!" She moaned. Her head had been killing her all day, ever since she woke up from that dream. "Yaya, please, let go!" Yaya let go of her, watching her carefully. She grabbed her head, and wailed in pain.

"Rima-Chan!" Nagihiko exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay?" Rima snapped angrily. Her head was pounding, forcing tears to come down her face. She felt Nagihiko's arm around her, but the usual feel of embarrassment didn't come. Simply more pain came instead. Suddenly, a pale faced Kairi ran inside.

"I have a major announcement…" He whispered.

"Can't it wait? Rima-Chan's in pain!" Nagihiko snapped.

"What happened?" He wondered. Nagihiko shrugged, sweat dropping. Rima's words were ineligible. "Well, my sister is…"

"What's wrong, Kairi-Kun?" Yaya asked.

"Yukari is… pregnant."

**Will this exact scene happen? Maybe, I really don't know yet. All I know is Rima's head pains will occur and Yukari will be pregnant. Was she trying for children or did it accidently happen? Stay tuned for… Easter's Revenge 2!**


End file.
